Wind Changes as Spirit Does
by SowaCwaniak
Summary: Shego disobeys her orders and saves Kim. But with what cost. Glued to bed she tries to regain her health and dreams of walking again. But there is a threat in vengeance of three villains, who aren't pleased that Shego is still alive... KIGO
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own the show or any of the characters._

**Wind changes as spirit does**

"At long last I will finally defeat Kim Possible!" Blue scientist has had begun his ranting all over again. His lair was almost destroyed in the effect of the small battle his foe just had with his sidekick, who seemed to be just as pleased to be there as the mouse is pleased to be eaten by a cat. The giant hole in the floor of his lair, filled with hot liquid was just about to be filled with not-teen-anymore hero – Kim Possible.

"You know you won't get away with that, right?" Kim asked. Her red hair was filled with dust and sweat. Small droplet of blood was staining her almost perfect face. Olive green eyes were discreetly searching for a way to escape. She feared that that might be the last time she fought the evil. Well, at least she will die with honor – after great battle.

"Why do you say so, Miss Possible?" Drakken teased his prisoner with the evilest smile he could have afforded.

"Because we always lose, duh." His sidekick finally spoke. She was just tired with this terribly annoying procedure. You wanna kill her, just kill her, she kept thinking. Though she did not want to admit that when she thought of erasing Kim Possible from the world something moved inside her. The fear of losing the only person, who was the only challenge for her powers made her feel something weird inside.

"Not this time, Shego!" Drakken yelled with obvious anger. "Lower her into the pit!" He ordered with a laugh. Shego came over to imprison Kim. She has taken hero's tiny hands and chained those tiny digits to the pole that was about to melt along with red headed hero. Kim took a long deep look into Shego's emerald green eyes. Is that sorrow, she thought.

"Shego…" Kim whispered. Her voice was weak and breath was shallow.

"Sorry Princess… I…" Shego did all she could to hide the feeling of emptiness she already felt. There was no way that Kim was about to run away this time. She did not have a sidekick-savior anymore. She will die. She definitely will unless...

"I will see you soon, Shego." Kim finally said with mischievous smile. Her foe understood the subtext.

"Indeed you will." Shego replied. The feeling of emptiness left her heart and now she was trying to hide the smile on her face. She turned around to join Drakken, who was standing in front of the control panel. Shego was now in great mood. She seriously loved losing with that red headed hero. At least she had a purpose in her meaningless life.

"Good bye Kimberley Ann Possible!" Drakken yelled as he pressed the lowering button. "You thought you were all that? But you weren't!" Kim finally was lowered away from the sight of evil's eyes. "And that's past tense! Hahahahaha!" He yelled with smile. He turned to Shego and stopped laughing. "Why aren't you enjoying our victory? Finally we killed Kim Possible! Finally villains of all the worlds will respect me! Finally…" He stopped when she noticed that Shego's face has changed a bit. "What?" He asked and turned around.

"Surprised, Drakken?" Kim Possible was kneeling on the control panel behind him. She whipped the blood from her face and smiled.

"But I… I… You… dead…" Scientist mumbled and Shego tried not to laugh her soul out.

"Maybe next time, but now… you just pissed me off!" She yelled with anger and punched him in the face with all her might. He flew across the room and landed on the wall. Shego just stepped away to let him hit the wall without hitting her.

"Nice…" Shego admitted with a small smile. She did not know why she felt good about it, but it strangely felt really good.

"Lost something?" Kim asked as she threw the chain keys back to Shego. "Better run. I don't want to arrest you after you saved my live. I have a debt I will repay. Promise." Kim vowed with serious face.

"You… Bitch!" They both heard Drakken's voice and turned around.

"Damn… that punch was weaker than I thought." Kim mumbled to herself, but Shego heard every single word.

"You will both pay!" Lipski continued. Suddenly he punched the big red button on the wall and started to run away.

"Come back here!" Kim yelled as she started to run after her nemesis. The lair was soon filled with red light and explosions. The walls were trembling and ceiling was ready to fall down, but Kim did not care. She had job to do.

"Kimmie!" Shego yelled as she noticed the big part of concrete ceiling falling along with the rocks of underground lair. Green villainess ran quickly toward Kim and jumped at her. She pushed the hero aside just as that part of ceiling crushed her into the floor.

"Shego!" Kim asked in disbelief. She looked at her foe and noticed that almost all of her body was crushed under the ceiling. Only her head, left arm and left side of her chest was visible from under the rock. Kim stopped caring about escaping Drakken. Kim took of her communicator. "Betty! I need medical transport! Now! Everything is falling apart!" She ordered, but she stopped as she noticed another part of ceiling falling down.

"Take cover!" She heard Shego shouting. Kim did as asked without hesitation. Shego used that quick moment to burn falling rocks with her plasma. When the rocks stopper falling for a mere second Shego grabbed Kim tightly and pulled her over to her side hugging her tightly. Kim was just covering her head and tried to cover Shego's body to protect her as much as she could. The rocks began to fall again. Shego was melting them and soon there was a stone dome above both of them. Everything became very quiet. Only the muffled sounds of rocks falling on the outside of dome were heard. Kim lifted her head slightly and Shego loosened the grip on hero's body.

"Shego… are you okay?" Kim asked. She feared the answer. She knew that her foe was crushed with tons of rocks. Probably she will never walk again. Kim knew it. She studied medicine for three years right now.

"You really have to ask?" Shego was as moody as ever. "The question is 'are you okay?'. No one would even care about me, but you… you are important." She said with serious face. Kim has never seen that 'Miss Sarcasm' so serious before. "But don't worry, Kimmie." She finally smiled. "I'll be fine. I always am." She said and as she finished she heard a loud crack upon the dome.

"That's GJ. Don't worry. I'll take care of everything." Kim promised. Shego did not have to admit that she worried about imprisoning her. She did not have time to say anything else, because the dome was opened and the rocks fell inside. Kim jumped on Shego to cover her head and chest. She regretted it as soon as the giant stone fell on her head and she lost her consciousness.

The beeping was calm and regular. The noises on the corridor were almost ordinary. The smell was characteristic. Kim recognized everything. Another hospital visit. Her head did hurt like hell, but she did not care. She remembered everything immediately. Young hero opened her eyes and sat down on the bed. She took her own card and checked the diagnosis. She was fine. But what about Shego? Kim jumped out of the bed and after she disconnected all of the pipes from her body. She sneaked out of the room and found Shego in no time.

"Shego…" Kim whispered with great sadness in her voice. She looked at villainess' medical card. Just as Kim assumed. Every part of the body that was under the ceiling was broken or crushed, or both. Kim looked at her 'evil' savior. Raven black hair was scattered on the pillow. It looked almost like pitch. Her face was smooth and delicate. Except for the part where she had few stitches. Her full lips were a tone greener than her skin tone. Her black lipstick was cleaned away by a nurse probably. She looked so peaceful. Well… at least her face did, because the rest of the body was covered in plaster. Only the left side of her corpse somehow survived. Her left wrist was cuffed to the bed.

"You did good job." Kim heard behind her familiar voice.

"You've gotta be fuckin' kiddin' me." Kim said in disbelief. She turned around and looked into the onyx black eye of her boss – Betty Director. "Why did you cuff her to bed? She's in no condition to run away!"

"She never is, but she always runs away." Betty said. "Why do you care anyway?" She asked curiously. It was not like Kim to care so much about Shego. Well… not usually.

"Well…" She said as she turned around to look at the unconscious female. "She saved my life the other day." Kim admitted. "Twice." The silence occurred. Finally Betty walked over to Shego's bed and freed her hand. She came over to Kim again and looked at her with her good eye.

"You usually had good feelings about stuff." Betty stated. "I must admit that she wasn't always bad even when she was already on the wrong side. To be perfectly honest I do owe her a favor." Dr. Director said with a small smile.

"So what do you suggest? What do we do?" Kim asked. She felt a little dizzy, so she sat down on the chair next to the bed.

"Well… there isn't much 'we' in what we do." Betty said with a smile as she sat down next to Kim. "There was an explosion, right?" She asked and Kim only nodded. "Then Shego's dead. She'll be safe from her past. But she needs a place to stay." She looked strongly at Kim to highlight her meaning. "And someone to take care of her… moods."

"Moods?" Kim did not understand.

"Trust me Kim. It won't be easy. I can tell you that I know her." Betty said. She was curious how that will turn out. Maybe Kim will be able to bring Shego back to GJ. It would be a great advantage.

"What the hell. I have a debt to pay." Kim said. She looked at Shego one more time and stood up. "You clean her slate and I'll prepare my house. I want the doctor every week to check her condition. And let her live again like she used to when she worked for GJ."

"Done. We'll transport her to your place in four hours." Betty said.

"Don't be late." Kim replied and with one last look on Shego, she disappeared from the hospital.

By the end of the day Shego was already safe in Kim's house. Still unconscious. The room was prepared by GJ's agents. The walls were carefully covered with the metal plates that absorb plasma. Just in case of any outbursts of energy in the flow of pain that Shego will have to experience. Though now she was sleeping peacefully Kim knew what will happen when she will finally wake up.

That day Kim went to her room strangely safe and in peace. She knew that Shego will call her if she wakes up. The equipment was all prepared, but Kim feared that Shego might sleep for the next few days. At least she had some time to prepare herself. Betty gave her time out. Her biggest mission was now helping Shego coming back to health.

The week was coming to its end and Shego was still unconscious. Kim was finally catching up everything she misses from her University's curriculum. Missions and saving the world left no place for studying. Finally she had time for everything. Unfortunately she had no more friends. Saving the world took them away from her. What to do? At least she still had family. Well, she also did not have much time for weekend visits, but she hoped to changed is soon. Unfortunately now she was stuck at home, because she wanted to be there when Shego wakes up. Kim did not want the villainess to freak out.

That Friday night, when Kim fell asleep on the couch again Shego had a strange feeling. Actually it was not strange. It was diabolically painful. She was regaining consciousness. Very, very slowly. She felt her body aching with the pain she never thought it could exist. Young hero was woken up from her restless sleep by a scream of agony. Kim opened her eyes immediately and run upstairs to Shego's room. Young hero turned the small light on. She did not want to blind her patient. Shego's hands were ignited, but Kim did not feel fear. She knew that villainess could not control her powers right now. Kim took a small box from the drawer next to the bed. She opened it and took of a syringe and a bottle with Propophol. It was dangerous for human beings, but not for Shego. Kim injected the anesthetic shot and soon Shego's hands started to extinguish. Kim took a good look at the cast on Shego's left hand. Luckily it was not burned. The bed was safe as well. Kim shoved aside some of the raven black hair from villainess' forehead and she sat down next to the bed. Just as she was about to fall asleep with her forehead on the bed Kim felt warm hand squeezing her own. She looked up and noticed Shego's half opened emerald eyes.

"Thank you…" Shego whispered in the most grateful tone Kim has ever heard. She was saving the world since she was fourteen, but she never heard such gratefulness in someone's' voice. That was something worth living for. Soon they both fell asleep.

Time started to pass a little bit quicker, but Shego was still in unbearable pain. Many people tortured her over the years, but she never felt something like that. That is why Shego's contact with Kim was limited to injections of painkillers every five to six hours. Afterwards Shego was falling back to sleep. If we can call it 'sleep'. It was until one afternoon when Kim finally finished her studies and went back home. After preparing dinner for herself she decided to go upstairs to Shego's room. It became her habit to eat with the villainess even she knew well that she was unconscious. Kim walked with the tray full of food. She opened the door with one hand and she missed the plasma blast only centimeters away.

"Da fuck! Shego!" Kim yelled at her ward. "I'm walking here!"

"Shit! Sorry Princess, I didn't mean it." Shego apologized, but Kim gave her 'that' look. "Seriously I didn't. It's just that I woke up few hours ago and I got so bored I invented an occupation to kill the time with."

"Just time?" Kim asked with a small smile. After what happened in the lair she knew that Shego would never hurt her on purpose. At least not in the unfair way. She was always so honorable.

"Yeah. I've noticed that GJ putted some of those plates I invented on the walls, furniture and even door. So I'm playing plasma darts." She said with a faint smile. Kim knew that everything must have hurt her, but she was playing cool. "And I'm winning." She added with a smile. "My opponent seemed to be a complete laic."

"Yeah… few hours by yourself and you already gained a split personality. Way to go, Shego." Kim mocked her patient. "You mind if I eat with you?" She decided to ask for permission as now Shego was conscious and maybe she did not like Kim's company.

"Sure. Sit, eat. I did like it that you ate here before." Shego admitted with a small smile.

"Yeah… my mum told me that unconscious people like company." She said as she sat down and begun eating. Shego just smiled at her. She was glad that there was someone to tend her wounds. Even if it was the last person she ever thought would be nice to her. Well… it was the nicest person even though she had her moods. "You said that you invented those plates. Did you seriously do it?" Kim finally asked a question that was bothering her for quite some bites.

"Yeah… I did." Shego said. She felt pain, but she wanted to share her memories with the girl. It would appear that she will be stuck with the young hero for quite some time now, so she took a deep breath. "Just before I joined Drakken I worked for GJ. They saved my life some time ago. I was their trainee since I was a child. I did go to the regular school but only for the short period of time. You know… being green teen isn't easy." She said with a smile. "That's why I finished my studies way earlier. I have major in mechanics, electronics and cyber technologies. I gathered all information I needed to protect people and myself from myself."

"So why did you leave?" Kim had to interrupt. Shego's story was so captivating.

"There was a big battle about seven or eight years ago. That night Betty was almost killed. Apparently I had a good timing. I saved her and her other eye. But after that night she wanted me to build a gun that uses my plasma as ammo. I don't have to tell you how that pissed me off. After all that years of our cooperation they wanted me to be a lab rat." She said and Kim heard how the pulse beep started to rise.

"Why would they do it? I thought that you and Betty were friends or something like that." Kim asked in disbelief.

"More 'something like that'. Let's just say that we grew up together. And at this time we were just teens. Her mother, who was GJ leader at those times, didn't want to risk losing her daughter again. She was tuff and mean, but she loved Betty very much. She loved her so much she was ready to use me, her ward, as a lab rat. But I wasn't letting that happen. I packed my bags, left a letter for Betty, destroyed all of my scientific work and left. I found Drakken, saved his sorry ass and that's how I got stuck with him." Shego said and she was glad she finally finished her story. She felt very tired after those few minutes of talking. "When can I start eating some food, Princess? I'm totally starved." Villainess changed the subject.

"As soon as you'll fell ready. But we have to start with the small portions. You didn't have normal food in almost two months." Kim explained.

"Two months?" Shego almost yelled, but she regretted it very soon. She grabbed her chest with her healthy hand in total agony. "Damn, Princess. I'm losing my life in here."

"Well sorry to tell you this, Shego, but as long as most of your bones are crushed or broken, you're not going anywhere. Not on my watch." Kim said with fake serious tone. "You're lucky that your spine isn't broken. But we'll be very lucky if you'll ever walk again."

"What?" Shego asked seriously. She started to grow pale. Kim quickly regretted her words. Apparently Shego was not ready for such news. Kim forgot that fighting, running, walking and any king of moving is or was all she had in life. Especially after she ran away from GJ. "What did you just say?"

"Shego… just calm down." Kim asked shoving the tray away as she noticed Shego's hand ignited. "It's not certain that you won't walk. It's just that normal human being would be lucky to ever walk again, but hey… you're the Shego! You can survive everything."

"Survive isn't the same as live, Kimmie." Shego said with clenched teeth. She looked like she was about to cry, but she did not want to. She knew that it would be the most painful cry, she ever had.

"I know, Shego. But I'm here for you. I'll help you regain your health, I'll help you walk again, and we'll fight again. I know you always liked it." Kim started to slowly walk toward Shego's bed. She wanted her guest to be calm and with no stress.

"Sure I did… that's why I didn't quit. Obviously it wasn't because of successes at work, duh." She said and tiny, lonely tear fell from her eye. Shego's hand was still ignited, but Kim decided to go for it and grabbed it. She felt no pain. Just delicate warmth. She took a strong grip on Shego's hand.

"We're in it together. You saved me, so let me save you." Kim almost pled for permission.

"Are you just repaying your debt or is there something else. If that's the first one you should know that I'll be outta here as soon as I can sit on the wheelchair by myself." Shego warned. She never liked pity or helping because of the debt.

"The reason why I want to help you is mine and I will share only if and when I want." Kim said. Shego's hand extinguished and Kim took a seat on her chair again. "Now tell me, are you hungry?"

"More sleepy."

"Then go to sleep. It would seem that your body wants to kick my ass, because sleeping is good for regaining health." Kim said with a smile. She wanted Shego to believe that they will fight again.

"Will you sit with me for a while?" Shego asked and blushed afterwards.

"Sure. Let me grab some books. I have some studying to do." Kim answered, but when she came back to Shego's room said woman was already asleep. She looked at her and stretched her hand like she wanted to touch Shego's cheek, but she decided not to do so. Kim had her own reason why she was now for Shego. It was not a debt and it was not a hero complex. Young red head pretended to read her medicine books, but in reality she was reading Shego's file. She wanted to know how to cure her best as she could.

Kim spent that night by Shego's side. She did not leave her. Not even for one second. In the middle of the night villainess awaken with uncontrolled outburst of energy and scream of agony. The outburst sent Kim flying to the wall, but she did not care. She just got up very quickly and gave Shego another shot. Said woman grabbed Kim's hand like she was begging for her company. Shego's powers were still on, but Kim did not care. She felt terribly high heat, but she did not move. She was there for Shego. Seconds of that action seemed for both women like an eternity. Shego finally calmed down and went back to sleep. Kim wanted to think that she should control the times of the day when she uses injection to avoid such situations, but she fainted because of dehydration.

Kim was woken up few hours later in her living room with an IV in her arm. She took a weak look around the room and noticed Betty sitting in front of her.

"How did you…" Kim wanted to ask.

"Shego called me." Betty said as she gave Kim a glass of water. "I told you it won't be easy."

"How is Shego? Is she okay?" Kim did not care about herself though she felt pain in her left arm.

"She's fine. Doctor is checking her body condition, X-rays and stuff. And of course changing the plaster, because previous one has changed into dust." Betty explained. She kept examining Kim with her eye. There was something she did not understand. "So should you. How did you survive?"

"Don't know, don't care." Kim said whilst taking the IV from her arm and standing up. "Now if you don't mind I have some work to do." She said with firm voice. The doctor came downstairs and he looked like he met 'the old' Shego.

"The lady has no manners, but I believe she is a green devil, because she's regaining health extremely fast. She should start her rehabilitation as soon as possible if she wants to walk again." The old man said.

"Where did you find that guy?" Kim whispered to Betty.

"He's new."

"Right…" Kim understood that man has never seen real devil in Shego. "Well these are great news. Thank you very much." Kim said as she walked old man to the door and then she turned to Betty. "Let me check on Shego and I'll be back in a flash."

"Sure… Princess." Betty mocked Kim, who was back in no time.

"She's sleeping." Kim said as she sat down. She sighed and took another glass filled with water.

"How are you doing? If you need any help…"

"I'll be fine." Kim interrupted. "I just want her to be fine again."

"Kim… I know you for years right now. I know…"

"You don't. I don't…" Kim hesitated for a second. "Let's not talk about this. Please."

"Okay… but I also know Shego. She'll find out." Bette said. She was concerned, because over the years Kim became not only her best agent, but also her best friend. She knew that Kim will never admit to her feeling. "Anyway. Don't tell me I didn't warn you. Your feelings will betray you sooner or later. I just don't want you to get hurt. Both of you." Betty added.

"I assume that there is something you're not telling me." Kim said with 'like I care' kind of voice.

"There is, but I won't tell you. At least not now…" Betty said with mischievous smile.

Just as Kim was having her conversation with Betty the new GJ doctor came back to his house. He took of his lab coat, shoes and… hair? He walked toward the giant computer in his office and turned it on. He started to take off the make up as the computer was dividing the screen into two parts. On one part there was shown face of Duff Killigan and on the other face of Monkey Fist.

"How did it go?" Monkey Fist asked in calm tone.

"Everything is perfect. Though she isn't dead as we assumed she is paralyzed and guarded by Kim Possible." Doctor spoke whilst removing the rest of the makeup.

"Yeah, but if she is guarded, by that lassie how are supposed to kill her?" Duff asked.

"Nothing easier. We'll eliminate both of them. They don't expect us, because they think that we think she is dead." Doctor explained.

"You make no sense as usual, Drakken." Monty said. "But strangely you might be right in this one think. When do you plan to attack?"

"The sooner the better. I have all of the data from GJ Headquarters and I have all agent files. Including Shego and Kim Possible." Drakken said with superiority.

"Shego?" Both of the villains asked.

"Yes… it would appear that our little mercenary used to be a GJ agent." That information made Drakken smile. "And we are about to use it against her."

_A/N: That's a first chapter to my new story. I hope you will like it. Please review… a lot :) _

_I didn't plan anything, but I will surely continue. Well for at least three chapters. Again – please review._

_Sova_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own the show or any of the characters._

It has been few weeks since the visit of mysterious doctor in Possible's residence. Kim and Shego grew upon each other. Kim had to avoid few of her classes just to be with Shego when she needed it. Pain started to fade, but just because it became bearable did not mean that it was gone. Shego tried not to complain, but sometimes she just could not help her nature. She loved to complain. Although she had to admit that across the years Kim did learn how to cook and her meals were the only thing Shego never complained about. It was a silent compliment for the red headed hero's kitchen.

Shego's rehabilitation was giving an amazing effect. She was almost able to use her right hand. Though using the plasma in her right hand was painful, she was able to use knife and fork. Her legs were in far worse state. She had feeling in them, but still she was chained to her wheelchair.

Kim moved Shego into the bedroom downstairs, so the villainess could take a "ride" across the house. It was not easy for Kim to see such powerful person in such crippled state, but she was always an optimist. She still believed that Shego will walk and fight once again.

Shego admitted that she is a quick learner and she already had knowledge of a medical doctor thanks to Kim's books, so when the redhead had to skip her class she came back to the University prepared better than as she went to the lecture. That made a lot of sense to Kim when she questioned the possibility to have three majors in such difficult subjects as Shego did when she was younger.

"So Shego…" Kim tried to begin a conversation during one of their October meals.

"Yeah?"

"You know that Halloween is coming up. Would you like to go somewhere… do something?" Kim proposed. She knew that being locked up for the past couple months had to be seriously difficult for the villainess. Especially that she knew how she used to catch the life before the accident.

"Like where and what?" Shego became moody again. She had no idea what possibly she could do outside the house. Especially now when she was a cripple and was not allowed to steal anything. She even did not want to steal anything, because there was no reason. Old habits stopped giving her pleasure. And most of all Kim trusted her. Five seconds of adrenaline were not worth of losing trust.

"Stop being so grumpy." Kim almost begged her companion. "I was thinking that maybe we could go a visit my parents. They asked me to bring you for some time now." Kim said honestly. The weird silence occurred and Kim was not sure what it will bring. Well, she was sure that Shego will not get up and leave. Or run away.

"They really did? Or you just try to make me feel good?" Shego did not trust anyone. Well… she did not trust anyone few months ago. Now she was certain that she trusts Kim.

"They really did. They know what we've been through and they never had anything against you. Remember when you were hit with the attitudinator? They were so cool that they let you stay at their house back then, weren't they?" Kim tried to focus Shego's attention on positive things.

"Yeah, but I wasn't myself back then. And I thought that we promised not to speak of those dark days when I was actually nice to people." Shego tried to be funny and surprisingly it worked, because Kim chuckled a bit.

"Yeah, right. But then when Aviarius was after you and your brothers. You met my folks. And they didn't throw you out or anything. Tell me I'm wrong and you'll get no dessert." Kim joked a bit and that small threat worked. Shego smiled.

"All right. Fine. We'll go to your family, but upon two conditions." Shego looked into Kim's olive green eyes and finally spoke up. "One. You shall never ever mention my brothers or my family."

"Done."

"Two. You will give me that dessert or I'll kick your little goody-two-shoes ass!" She almost screamed and rolled away with her wheelchair and started chasing Kim across the house. After a while Kim jumped up the stairs which Shego considered cheating. "Come down here you little cheater." She commanded with playful tone.

"Make me!" Kim dared her housemate.

"You asked for it." Shego said in low almost husky voice and fired some plasma at Kim's feet. It did not hurt her at all because Shego used very low temperature on purpose. Kim trusted Shego with her plasma. She was not hurt since the accident the other night. Unfortunately this time Kim lost her balance and started to fall of the stairs. Shego thought that she will have a heart attack, but Kim was trained well. She jumped up to make some backflips in the air and land safely on the floor. She would have land on the floor if in her landing place someone would not park a wheelchair. Kim fell on Shego's knees and they both fell on the floor. Kim was lying on Shego while the other one was too shocked to even curse neither at the reckless hero nor to curse because of the pain she felt in her legs.

"Shego! Are you okay?" Kim asked terribly scared, but she did not get up though she wanted to. She discovered quite soon that Shego is holding her waist with her healthy arm. They looked into each other eyes.

"I'm perfectly fine. Are you, Princess?" Shego asked with soft voice whilst she shoved aside a little bit of redhead's hair. The silence occurred and something weird happened. Despite all of the pain both of them felt very powerful and pleasurable thrill in their loins. The heat of Shego's body was almost like a live-giving force to Kim. That feeling was returned. Kim unconsciously started to lower her face. She did not know that she was doing it. Shego wanted nothing more than just kiss her foe. A foe she respected. A foe that saved her. A foe that loved her. Yeah… Shego knew already for quite some time. But she did not want to show any positive feelings toward younger female. Why? Deep inside, she still felt like cripple. Shego believed that if Kim will still like Shego after she gets back to health that she deserves only the true, powerful Shego. Not that cripple, who cannot even catch Kim in a house chase. That is why she moved her alluring, lustful lips aside. "Will you help me get up or do you want to break some extra bones? Because I believe that my toe isn't broken." She tried to hide her desire toward shorter female with such comments. Kim started to surmise why Shego was so grumpy, but she did not want to say anything. She was afraid that she might hurt her companion.

"Yeah… um… sorry Shego." Kim choked out as she fetched Shego's wheelchair. Said woman sat down not without a pain, but she managed to get into the 'vehicle', as she liked to call it, without any help. They did not have had any more chases that day. Shego did not want to give Kim any more chances to feel rejected. Shego did not feel good after running away from that first kiss. Especially they she knew that both of them were dreaming about it for months now. Even during the evening movie Shego was sitting by herself which started to happen more often when both females admitted to themselves their feelings. Well… they did not admit those feeling to each other and that feeling of uncertainty was horrifying.

Few hundred miles away in the lost city of El Dorado three men gathered next to the fire place. They were sitting there in silence for quite some time. They were staring at each other and finally their so called 'commander' began the gathering.

"I'm glad you all found your way to this forgotten place. Although it wasn't my idea, so maybe you, Monty, will tell us why are we in supposed-not-to-be-real El Dorado?" Drakken asked the question Duff was asking himself.

"We're here, because there is a…" Monkey Fist begun, but he was interrupted by Killigan.

"… ancient artifact. Yeah lad, we all know the story. It happens all over again." Duff showed his negative opinion about trusting Monkey Man.

"I would like to remind you that last time _Tempus Simia_ worked perfectly. You were the one who lost… again. I am not quite sure how I am able to remember it, but I do. And it was you sidekick, Drakken, who left us back in the past." Monkey Fist opposed.

"All right. So what is your idea? What artifact will you use this time?" Drakken pushed. He never was a man of patience.

"A golem, my friend." The count said, but his friends just looked at him like at crazy man. "Simple to build, easy to command and deadly as it can be. Wait till Samhain and you will both see and belief thy of little faith."

"You crazy or what? There is no such idiotic thing as golem… or whatever you call it." Drakken opposed. His scientific mind never let him believe in such stories.

"You really are an ignorant, Lipski!" Monty exclaimed. He could not believe that his companion could be any more stupid. "You are the one who gave us all the files of GJ agents. Please do not tell me that you did not even read a page."

"Well… did I?" Drakken said shyly. Monkey Fist only face-palmed himself with his hairy, monkey hands. Duff did not speak anymore, just looked at the flames. He did not want to admit that he was not better prepared than Drakken.

Halloween was quickly becoming a reality in Shego's life. She asked Kim to call Betty to get her tuxedo. She knew that that evening will be super smart in Kim's family. All of her weird relatives were coming to town just to meet Shego. Everyone knew how much Shego mean to the young woman, but Kim was still in denial. There was nothing she could do about this and Shego did not want to help her. At least not as long as she was stuck on that damned wheelchair. Betty organized a transport for both females, because Kim's car did not have a "wheelchair option". She has to remember to ask her brothers to change it. Just as Kim and Shego were already ready Betty walked into the house.

"Hello, Shego. I hope I got your favorite tux, didn't I?" She asked and she admitted quietly that Shego looked astonishing. Yeah… when Shego was leaving GJ she left there few of her things. She never had a chance to get it back. At least not until now.

"Yeah… this one's my favorite. I can't believe that you still remember…" Shego admitted with impressed tone.

"I remember many things." Betty said with mischievous smile. She stretched her arm forward to show Kim and Shego what she was hiding behind her back all of that time. It was an oak cane painted black. At the top there was a figure of flying owl. That created an impression that the cane was a sword. The owl's eyes were strangely greenish. Kim thought that probably these were emerald stones. Still Kim could not recognize a metal. It looked like silver, but it was too bright. It certainly was not white gold. That had to cost a fortune. Especially that bottom of the cane had a protection created from the same kind of metal. Such senseless destruction of material. But then Kim looked at Shego. She looked like a kid during the Christmas day. She was so happy. Of course she did not show it on the outside, but Kim knew her housemate well.

"Indeed you do." Shego admitted. "Where did you find it?"

"Your old lab. You didn't destroy everything." Betty said whilst taking Kim and Shego toward the car. She decided to be their driver tonight. Thanks to agent Will Du, she now had more time for herself. He was her second in-command which meant that he was doing all of his job plus her job. She liked that arrangement.

"Maybe I did it on purpose." Shego commented enigmatically. Kim sat down next to her. Betty took her place as a driver and they took off toward Kim's parents' house. It was a nice, but cold evening. Shego already asked why this party will be so fancy. Kim just said that since her Nana died on Halloween night a couple of years ago, that is how her family is paying respect to the dead. They started to believe in ghosts. Kim and her family just miss Nana very much. They probably are hoping for some contact. They know so little, Shego thought. But then she started to look at Kim. Though she hardly left home and all she was doing was only cooking, cleaning and taking care of Shego, she looked great. She was wearing an olive green dress that perfectly composed with the color of her eyes and her hair. She looked so beautiful. But then Shego looked at herself. Chained to the wheelchair. Yeah, she looked great, but she did not feel like it.

"Shego? You okay?" Kim disturbed Shego's thoughts. She was concerned, why her friend looked so sad. Yeah… let's face it. After all that Kim and Shego have been through they have become friends. None of them ever referred to each other in such manner, but they were not foes anymore. There was something between them. Something that made a strong, unbreakable bound between them. They would jump into the fire if that would only help the other. Well… Shego already did, metaphorically speaking.

"Yeah. Perfectly fine." She lied to Kim. Luckily Betty did not hear a thing. She was behind the soundproof window and listened to very heavy metal. Shego knew that Dr. Director would never miss an occasion to mock her old friend.

"Shego… if it's what I'm thinking what it is than don't worry…" Kim was interrupted.

"You think too much, Princess." Shego mocked Kim viciously. "When I say 'I'm fine' that means that I'm fine. Leave it at that." Luckily the car was already parking in front of the Possibles' residence. "Let's just try to have fun." Shego ended the conversation. If you'd only know how I fear tonight, Shego thought.

Few miles away in old Jewish cemetery three hooded men were creating a rather disturbing creature. Why Jewish cemetery? Well… that is quite obvious. If anything is supposed to work properly and kill superhuman being it has to have a little bit of ancient Jewish magic.

"Why are doing it here? Can't we use my lair?" Finally Drakken asked when he looked down at the creature.

"No. This earth is magical. It was blessed by Archangels. The ground is solid plus we must use something very strong. Something that will help us destroy both at the same time." Monty explained in "you're such an idiot" kind of voice.

"What is this thing that we should use?" Duff asked and looked at Monty, who took something off his bag.

"Rainbow colored comet dust." He said and smiled at his moronic companions. "If you would have done your homework you would know why I need it." He added. "Now… one last thing." He said and kneeled in front of the creature and added a comet dust to the clay. Afterwards he moved toward the left hand of the creature and scribbled few Jewish letters. The spell brought the creature to live. It stood up and looked down at Monty. "Go and kill Kim Possible and Shego. Bring me their heads." As he said it, the monster turned around and left the cemetery.

Back at the Possibles' residence everybody was enjoying their time. Kim was sitting at the sofa with her father and brothers. Conversation was going smoothly, so Kim considered it a good evening when she did not have to "kill" her brothers. Shego on the other hand was in the kitchen with Ann. Kim's mother knew that it is very difficult for Shego to be there and act naturally. Especially that she could understand her daughter's housemate.

"Shego… I have to tell you something honestly." Ann said after a while of natural conversation. Shego got very nervous, because she was afraid that Ann might figure out Kim's and Shego's hidden feelings. She just arched her raven black eyebrow and looked confused. "After Kim told me about how you saved her life I made a call."

"A call? Where?" Ann got Shego's attention. She felt relieved that it was not about the hidden feelings.

"When I was still a student I had a friend, who was specialized in orthopedic medicine. The best in the world. Anyway, I called her and she sent me a package. Inside there was a small pill and a letter." Ann explained. Shego was very interested in the _meritum_ of this conversation. "In letter she wrote me that this tablet is still in testing phase, but it might work. You know… they didn't test it for people like you." Ann said.

"Might work? How does it work?" Shego asked. She was lost and confused, but she felt like something warm was growing inside her. It was hope.

"Right… sorry." Ann said and Shego noticed that Kim and Ann have same habits and behavior. "This one tablet can help you recover in super small amount of time. It heals broken bones to the extent of no need of rehabilitation." Ann explained and Shego looked first at her than around the house.

"I need a drink. Whisky. And a cigarette." Shego said. Her hands were shaking, breath was shallow and fast. Ann ran to the living room and came back in no time. Shego took a solid swig of glorious alcohol. She felt a burning "highway to hell" in her throat. It felt good. Her nerves were finally coming back to normal. She put the cigarette between her lips and looked at Ann.

"Shit! Sorry, I completely forgot!" Ann tried to apologize for not bringing the lighter, but Shego just waved her hand and lit her left thumb. The green, plasmatic fire danced around the tip of a cigarette. Ann sat down behind the kitchen table. "All right. That is useful." She said and smiled. Shego looked back at her companion.

"So you're telling me that… I will be able to walk again. Fight again?" She choked out.

"And dance your first dance." Ann said with mischievous smile on her lips. Damn, Shego thought, she knows. "But the choice is yours. You aren't like the rest of us. We don't know what it will do to you." Ann added.

"As you said." Shego begun with a shy smile. "I have a first dance to dance sometime this century." When Ann heard it she went to the upper drawer and gave Shego a tiny pill. Said woman finished her cigarette, swallowed the pill and took the last swig of her whiskey. "Let's just hope I will live long enough, because… ahhh! Fuck!" Shego suddenly exclaimed. She felt her legs burning, cracking and hurting.

"Shego?" Ann panicked. "Kim's so going to kill me."

"Maybe not today." Shego commented. "It's fading." She took a deep breath. "Anyway… whatever happens, I want to thank you. You gave me hope." Shego said, but she did not want to have to deal with such mushy conversation, so she just left the kitchen. Ann looked at her back and smiled. I'm not surprised that Kimmie fell for her, she thought.

The evening was coming to its end and most of the family has already left. Only Kim and Shego stayed a little bit longer, because they wanted to talk privately. They did not have any specific topic to talk about, but they just wanted to sit in peace and quiet. They were sitting at the sofa. Kim and Ann were bringing another drink from the kitchen when suddenly something hit the front door.

"Da fuck?" Shego asked a question everybody were thinking. She turned her wheelchair toward the door to have a better look. Kim was just passing in front of the door when the second hit broke the door in half. One half stayed at the hinges, but the other half flew into the house. It passed centimeters next to Kim. Shego had a metaphorical heart attack. What could have such power? Enormous creature took a step into the house. It was not much different than human beings. It even had clothes. But when Shego looked at it she already knew what that was and what it did come for. When the creature took a deep breath the seconds has changed into hours. Without thinking Shego stood up from the wheelchair and run toward Kim. There was no time to push her aside. Shego hugged Kim tightly and took her cane in the left hand. She drew a sword from the cane and lit it quickly with her plasma. Just as she has had done it the golem exhaled. But his breath has changed into the greenish fire. That power destroyed everything on its way until it hit the sword. When it did the flame split in half and passed round Kim and Shego, who finally realized what she was doing. James and Ann took cover as far as they could. But they still wanted to see everything. When the creature stopped its' attack Shego pushed Kim aside with amazing force. When Shego made sure that Kim was safe she started to attack the intruder. Golem's eyes were glowing red in fury. It was quite quick as for the creature of this size. It grabbed Shego on her shoulder and pushed her toward the ground. It took a swing with the other arm to hit her powerfully.

"AAAAAAGH!" Shego yelled in pain, but she did not lose her focus. She lit both of her hands and tried to attack, but the golem did hit her directly in the face. She almost lost consciousness, but she saw a petit redhead flying above her in powerful high kick.

Golem was sent few steps away from Shego, but now he focused on Kim, who was jumping, kicking and hitting as hard as she could. Ann ran toward Shego and tried to take her away from that provisory battlefield.

"No…" Shego opposed. "It's a very powerful magic. Only I know how to kill it." Shego said still confused. She could not focus her sight, her face was bleeding in several places and she was almost certain that she has a concussion. That hit was a real shit, Shego thought as she got up on her feet. She grabbed her head and tried to look at Ann. "Go. Run. Now." She could not talk anymore. She felt sick. "Kim!" Suddenly she yelled as she started to walk toward the golem. "Run! Now!" She continued, but she was not certain whether Kim heard her nor listened to her. Shego's legs were still hurting, but she did not care. She wanted to destroy that muddy creature and send it back to Sheol.

Shego tightened her grip on the sword and lit her hand with all the power she had. Creature recognized the energy and turned around immediately. Shego charged at the creature and pushed to sword forward. It entered the mystical body like a knife enters a cake. She charged up her energy and felt weakness overruling her. When creature was seriously burned on the inside she took the sword out and cut off the letters away from the left hand of the golem. The moment, the spell was destroyed, the creature changed back to a bluish ash. Shego was breathing heavily. She felt that everybody was trying to come forward and help her. She was so weak. Her plasma extinguished by itself and Shego fell on the floor. Kim caught her just in time and looked up at her mother.

"Take her upstairs and wait there for me. I have to take something from kitchen." She said and left the room. James helped Kim carry Shego upstairs, because apparently Shego just fainted because of the loss of energy, but Kim – she had serious blood loss.

Back at the cemetery three hooded men were waiting for the return of golem. They prepared an altar where they will put the heads of their foes and vanish their souls for all eternity. Actually waiting for a mystical creature can be very boring.

"When is it coming back? I'm hungry!" Duff complained with his Scottish accent.

"It's not coming back." Monty said after a while. He was the first one to understand that pitiful fact. "We failed." He lowered his head to show respect to his creature.

"I knew it's gonna end this way." Drakken said whilst standing up. "You can never do it the right way. I'm outta here." He added and he left. Duff followed his example and soon Monty left in his own direction.

Shego woke up after few hours. She was sharing bed with Kim in her parents' house. She looked at the young woman next to her and sighed. She felt guilty for all of the stitches on Kim's body. Though it was nothing serious she still felt guilty. She knew that it might happen. All those years she was staying in safe places on the Halloween night, which used to be called Samhain. Only that day the golem created with the mixture of the comet dust can kill her and erase her soul from the existence for all eternity. That had to do someone, who knows everything about her and is interested in Jewish magic. But who? Only GJ knows that little fact about her. Now she will have to tell Kim about it. That little redhead is too smart to believe that it was a coincidence. Nah! She will not fall for that. Shego looked at Kim's left hand that was marked by a white scar. Shego lost control over herself just once. It ended badly. How can she ever dream of being with such delicate and beautiful being like Kim? She has to control herself all the time or both of them might regret it. Shego stretched her arm toward Kim and stroked the scar delicately.

"It's not your fault." She heard Kim's voice. What a redheaded little fox. She pretended to sleep. "Stop blaming yourself."

"Sorry, but I can't. I lost control just once and look what I have done."

"Yeah, that's true. But at that time you were experiencing a pain that no one alive could've stand. You did. I don't blame you so take my example." Kim almost yelled, but she tried to control her voice. She knew why Shego was scared of losing control. She felt a small thrill in her loins. Nasty thoughts entered her head. Her breath quickened, but she prayed to all existing gods that Shego will not notice. "Anyway, how do you feel?" Kim quickly changed the topic.

"Fine. Nothing hurts me anymore. Or maybe it does, but it doesn't hurt like it did before. How long have I been sleeping?"

"A couple of hours… what was that attacked us?" Kim finally asked.

"That I will tell you in the morning. Now sleep." Shego commanded. She did not want to sleep in one bed with Kim. On the other hand she wanted it. She just desired that woman with all her heart and lust. She had to focus on something else before she goes crazy. "Goodnight." She added and turned around. Kim followed her example. Little did they know that when they wake, they will both be tangled in their hands, content of their presence. Soon they will learn the truth about carried feeling in their hearts.

_A/N: All righty. We have next chapter and I will continue soon. I have few ideas. Please review and seriously criticize. _

_Sova_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own the show or any of the characters._

_A/N: This time will be a bit idyllic, but don't worry. There will be plenty of action in the next chapter. Let them get to know each other right now :)_

Ann walked passed Kim's bedroom in the early morning just before she had to leave for work. She delicately opened the bedroom door and peeked inside. She smiled when she saw a heart-warming sight of Kim laying on Shego, who was holding her tightly against herself. Ann closed the door and left. She was extremely content that the pill did not kill Shego. Duh, it saved them all. If Shego would not kill that creature they all would have been dead by now.

Ann and James left the house. Kim and Shego were all alone. Kim's parents knew that they will leave as soon as they wake up. They also knew that Shego will not want to talk about what happened last night. They just left a letter in the kitchen and left. As soon as the front door, which was replaced last night, was closed, Shego started to stir and slowly wake up. She felt a warm body leaning on her. It caused her some physical pain, but she did not mind. It was nice to have someone who cares about you no matter how grumpy or green you are. Shego turned her head toward Kim and noticed that the petite hero was awake. They both felt a rush of emotions coursing through their bodies, but they did not say a word. They kept staring at each other for quite some time. Shego stretched her arm to stroke Kim's stitches, but Kim just grabbed Shego's hand and held it.

"Don't… it's nothing." Kim said and smiled faintly.

"What happened? I couldn't see." Shego asked and tried to remember something, but the only thing she could have recall was blurred vision.

"It doesn't surprise me. That punch should've killed you." Kim said sadly and looked down. Shego just hugged her more tightly.

"It didn't so cheer up." Shego smiled as she came with a great idea. Kim arched her eyebrow when she saw that smile. She knew that something is about to happen. Well, duh! Shego could walk again. At least she thought so after what she saw yesterday and after what her mother told her about the pill. "Are you up for a small trip?" Shego finally asked.

"Trip? Where? How? Shouldn't we call Betty?" Kim started to ask so many questions and that made Shego laugh.

"All you have to worry about is what you will take with you. I'll deal with the rest." Shego promised and sat down on the bed. She was in shock. Almost nothing hurt her. She wiggled her toes. It did not hurt. Shego smiled victoriously. She tried to get up, but her legs were still weak. Fortunately Ann predicted it and left Shego's cane next to the bed. Shego grabbed it and smiled again. She created this cane so many years ago and now it saved her live. Thank God for Betty's precautious mind.

"How did you stop the flame?" Kim asked suddenly. It was obvious that she will demand the answers sooner or later.

"It's a magical sword. See?" She asked as she drew it. The blade was covered in tight Hebrew letters. "These are protective spells. I don't know, why it works on me, but it does and I just learned to live with it."

"Why didn't you tell me about it before we left? I thought you trusted me." Kim showed how hurt she was.

"I didn't want to panic. I've been hiding every year on that night. I decided that if I'll leave my safe place one time than there is a chance nothing will happen. But that is just my bad luck. It had to happen and ruin your parents' place." Shego expressed her sorrow.

"Don't worry about the house. My brothers blow it up at least once a week." Kim said with a smile and hugged Shego. It was a pleasurable and warm feeling, but Shego tried to control her emotions and got up. She used the cane to walk to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. "The towels are on the top shelve." Kim yelled through the door and smiled. It amazed her that in couple short months she and Shego became not only friends… no, definitely not friends. It was something more. Something that Kim still could not understand. All she knew that Shego never wished her death and come on; she saved Kim's skin three times till now. Maybe it was time to tell Shego about the feelings she was hiding inside?

After a small breakfast and an explanation that Kim deserved they left the house in the direction unknown to Kim.

"Can you finally tell me where are we going?" Kim asked at least the tenth time.

"Patience woman. We're almost there." Shego said with a smile. Kim was sometimes such a GJ agent. She had to know everything. Well, she will be surprised, because they stopped in front of an old, ruined house. Shego stepped forward, but Kim held her back.

"Don't tell me you want to break in to that place." Kim said seriously. "I thought you stopped your criminal activities. And people say it's haunted." She added and Shego only smiled.

"Don't you trust me?" Shego asked and Kim felt ashamed that she could have hurt Shego with such assumption. "Anyway. It's not haunted and I can't break in if I have the keys." She added, showed a bundle of keys and smiled.

"Okay… that's weird." Kim admitted. "Care to share?"

"Well… I used to live here. Long time ago." Shego explained and started walking toward the front door.

"So why does it look so devastated?" Kim pushed.

"Because I spent far more time in GJ Headquarters. I was coming here occasionally. Just to be alone." Shego explained as they walked into the house. The hall was enormous and it was connected with a great living room. The old TV was in the middle. The broken sofa was still where it used to be. Shego took a deep breath and looked around. "Nothing has changed. Well… it's more dusty right now." She added. "Please, wait for me here. You can walk around if you please. I just need to take some stuff from my bed room." She explained and limped upstairs.

Kim took a good look around. There were photos on the walls and above the chimney. She looked carefully. Kim used to be in here before. Ron took her and Monique here back in high school. It was Halloween and they tried to find a ghost. Old times. But she looked at those photos before. How could she not notice that Shego is on almost every photo? Well… she could have not notice, because she is a small girl on those photos. And she is not green yet. But there is all Team Go next to her. Kim heard a strange noise from the upstairs and Shego cursing, but she did not mind. Not anymore. She got used to that. Kim kept looking at the photos. Finally she found a photo of a young woman with an infant in her arms. That woman looked exactly like Shego. How she could have been so blind. Maybe because she was here before Shego became her number one foe? She will never know, but now she is glad that she never realized that it is Shego's house.

Shego went upstairs straight to her old room. She packed some of her old clothes that she has taken off the air and dust proof wardrobe. It looked more like a cash box, but it worked the way Shego wanted. Cash box was in her parents' old bedroom. She took some money and noticed something rather odd. She dropped her cane and cursed utterly. Where is that? Did someone go through her stuff? If so, why did not someone take the money? She calmed herself down and looked around. She limped toward her cane, picked it up. Then she went toward the nightstand. She found her loss. The letter was attached.

_29__th__ January 2005_

_ Shego,_

_ You ran away after all we have been through. After how much I begged you to stay. I could not find you anywhere so I leave the necklace here in your parents' house. I know that you always return here… sooner or later. I hope we will meet again though we will never rebuild the bound between us. I wish you all best in life._

_ Betty_

"Right after I left." Shego noticed. "How come no one stole it?" She kept wondering. She just packed the necklace into the pocket and grabbed one last thing from the cash box and left. She came downstairs just to notice that Kim was lost in her past. She kept looking at Shego's mom. "Ekhem…" Shego got Kim's attention.

"Oh, sorry. It's just that you are both so similar." Kim explained her interest.

"We were." Shego corrected. "She died some time ago."

"Sorry to hear that." Kim said. She could not imagine living without a mother. Shego must have had a tough life. Not only she was considered a green freak, but also she had no one who could have been there for here. Now she understood why she was taking such a good care of her. Why she was protecting her. Shego probably did not want to lose Kim like she lost her mother.

"Don't worry. It was really long time ago." She said and took her bag filled with clothes and money. "Ready for a ride?" She asked whilst showing a pair of keys. Kim just arched her eyebrow.

"How come nobody stole all of your things?" Kim questioned.

"Don't know, don't care. But the underground garage should be still where it used to be. So are you coming or what?" Shego said with a smile. She started walking through the living room toward the garage. She entered a six digit code next to the door and a floor opened widely showing that all of her parents' vehicles were still there. 1979 Dodge Charger, 1959 Austin Martin, 1985 Chevrolet Caprice and last but not least 2011 Harley Davidson Heritage Softail Classic.

"Wow… how do you…" Kim could not believe what she had witnessed.

"These belonged to my mom." She gestured the cars. "But this baby is all mine." She showed the chopper. "I bought it few months before the accident." She explained as she walked toward the wardrobe next to the bike. She took off two saddlebags and started packing their things into it. Then she fetched two helmets and two jackets. Shego went in and changed into leather trousers and special chopper boots. She looks like a typical "easy rider". Kim thought that she is the sexiest woman on the planet and tried not to show it. Shego sat down on the bike, placed her cane between the exhaust pipes and started the engine. "You coming?" She yelled through the engine roar. So typical for Harley choppers. Kim just nodded and took her place behind Shego. It was so comfortable. Shego opened the garage and with a push of last button the house came back to "normal". A wreck of a house, a haunted house. As soon as Shego was certain that no one will notice the difference she rode off to the South with excited Kim hugging her from the behind. It was like a dream.

They were riding this way for few hours right now. Shego loved the sound of the engine, so she could go on like this forever. Kim on the other hand loved to hug Shego while they rode, so see previous. Finally when the day was about to end Shego started to slow down and finally stopped the bike. She tried to get up, but something did not let her do so.

"Em… Princess? You can let me go now." She said and embarrassed Kim a bit. Young hero lost the track of time and road.

"Yeah, sorry." Kim said while she tried to hide a blush that entered her face. "Where are we?" She finally changed the subject. She looked around and saw nothing more than just a desert full of rocks and sand. She got off the chopper and noticed the most beautiful view she has ever seen.

"Welcome to the Great Canyon, Princess." Shego said whilst she joined Kim and hugged delicately with her left arm. "I hope you like it."

"I love it. Shego, it's so beautiful. I mean… I've been here before, but I never had a chance to take a good look." Kim explained. She was very excited thanks to the almost poetic view and to Shego's presence. She needed something like that. Kim looked at Shego with all gratefulness she had in her heart. Shego noticed that look and smiled. That smile gave Kim a very warm feeling inside. The experience of warmth of Shego's arm around her waist, the feeling of Shego's body so close to her own. She looked deeply into those emerald orbs. She started leaning toward Shego. She dreamed of it for so long. She just hoped that now when Shego is practically cured she will not run away. That Shego will not reject her. Hell no! Shego did lean toward Kim as well. They took their time. The setting sun and warm desert's wind made a very romantic arrangement. Just when they were supposed to share their first kiss, Shego's phone went off. Kim looked into Shego's eyes and noticed how villainess' pupils are widening in anger. Shego took a step back and answered the damned contraption.

"What?" Shego almost yelled into the phone. Kim looked amused by Shego's behavior. At least she knew that she was wanted just as much as she wanted. That was a good feeling. "Don't you worry. I know what I'm doing." Shego kept exclaiming into the cellphone. "Fine. Let it be your way… I was working on it, but SOMEONE likes to disturb!" She yelled and turned off the phone. Shego turned around back to Kim, who had a smile on her face.

"Let me guess… Betty?" Kim asked. She knew for sure. There was no one who could anger Shego so quickly.

"Is that so obvious?" Shego asked whilst she was calming herself down. "She just knows which strings to pull to make me angry, that's all."

"Yeah… so we sleep here?" Kim asked while she showed the ground around their feet. Shego smiled.

"Yeah… let me take care of it." Shego said as she started to walk toward her bike. "You can go and look for some fire wood."

"Done." Kim said and she ran off in unknown direction. Shego smiled. Kim looked so happy. She tried not to think about Kim right now. It confused her. She was not a cripple anymore, but her past was a killer. She was a villainess for most of her life. Maybe Betty is right, Shego thought. She wanted to prove Kim that she will not run off like last time. This time she wanted to stay for good. Even if that meant coming back to GJ. Shego stopped thinking about this and begun unpacking their things.

Kim ran off down the cliff. She knew this way from the time when she was here with Ron on a mission. She knew the place where she could find plenty of fire wood. She was not wrong. Just as she entered a small valley she noticed what she needed. She collected as much as she could carry and went back where she left Shego. When she came closer she noticed that she probably underestimated her old foe. Shego already finished preparing their tent. It was four meter wide and six meter long. The chopper was gone and Shego just came out of it.

"You're quick." Shego noted with a smile. "Put the wood over there." She gestured a circle of rocks on the ground. Next to that circle there was an oak stem. Shego probably brought it to be their sitting spot. Kim did as asked.

"What did you do with your bike?" Kim asked afterwards.

"I sold it on E-Bay." Shego mocked Kim. "It's in the tent. I didn't want it to get wet if it's gonna rain. And I hope you don't mind that I placed your sleeping bag next to mine?" Shego asked rhetorically.

"Not at all." Kim answered with a smile. The sun was already hiding behind the horizon, so Kim and Shego took their places in front of the fire place. Shego placed some wood in the circle and fired it with her own plasma. The wood started to burn. In the beginning the green flames danced around the pile of wood, but soon enough the color has changed to natural yellowish color of the flames. Kim stretched her arms toward the heat while Shego went into the tent to grab a blanket. She never forgot that Kim is not as warm as she looks like. Kim started to prepare some food and after a short and tasty supper a strange silence occurred. Shego looked at Kim and she knew that a young hero was observing her as well. Finally Kim spoke up.

"I'm gonna quit my University." She said randomly.

"Why?" Shego got interested. She thought that she wanted to be a doctor.

"I'll be better agent than a doctor. I have six years of experience. And Betty has been begging me to join GJ for years now." Kim explained. "That is… I'll join GJ if I'll get a partner that I can trust." She added and looked at Shego with a mischievous smile.

"Yeah… about that." Shego has begun. "I'll join GJ if I'll get a partner that doesn't irritate me." Shego returned the smile. They were pleased with their decisions and turned around to look at the stars.

"It's so beautiful. Clear sky, no moon, just us." Kim said and she was afraid that Shego might misunderstand the last words. Of course Shego planned it that way, so nobody will interrupt them. She used to come here when Drakken was seriously killing her nerves.

"You call it beautiful?" Shego smirked. "Look at that." She said and fired up her plasma. She was careful not to burn Kim, but said woman felt a heat coming off her companion. Shego started to fire orbs of plasma into the sky. It looked like fireworks, just more astonishing. Shego looked back at Kim who definitely was bewitched by the view. Her eyes were sparkling, lips were smiling and whole body was trembling. Kim took Shego's lit hand. Said woman lowered temperature to acceptable level. Kim looked at Shego's face whilst still holding lit hand.

"You can create so many beautiful things with those powers…" Kim has begun.

"But they mostly destroy. There is nothing beautiful in destruction." Shego stated sadly, but Kim started leaning forward again. Both women prayed that this time no one will interrupt them.

"Mother Nature creates beautiful thing, but she can also destroy. Don't be so hard for yourself." Kim added and she leaned few inches more. Shego could not wait anymore. She grabbed Kim delicately, pulled her toward her own lips and stood up with Kim in her arms. Younger woman just went with that impulse. She wanted nothing more than just kiss Shego. Their delicate, lustful lips were dancing together in the dance of desire. Shego's emotions were released. Low warmth of plasma escaped her body. As they continued their kiss the heartbeats soon beat in a perfect harmony. Shego's hands started to caress Kim's body. The hero was not in debt for long. She started to caress Shego as well. As the desire rose up in both heated bodies Shego's powers soon created a sphere of plasmatic fire around both females. It was until Kim opened her eyes and slowly pulled away from Shego.

"I'm… sorry…" Shego tried to apologize. She tried to lower the plasma, but she was too excited. Her breath was quick and shallow. Pupils in her eyes were wide and filled with desire. Kim understood her perfectly. She felt the same though she did not have plasmatic powers that would give away her feelings.

"Don't be." Kim interrupted. Shego looked at Kim with confused sight. "Come here." She added and pulled Shego into a fierce, passionate and filled with desire kiss. This time Shego let her intuitions guide her. Again her plasma was unable to control, but Shego did all she could to at least control the temperature of her powers. Kim was warm thank to Shego, though the night was quite chilly. Their hands started to roam all over their bodies. Shego did not want to wait for the right moment, she wanted her Princess and she wanted her now. She just hoped that Kim wanted the same. For the last two moths Kim and Shego fell for each other, but Shego's state stood in the way. Now they could do what they have been dreaming about. There is no stopping now, both thought. Shego started moving toward the tent and on her way she stripped Kim from her extremely annoying clothes. Kim did the same, though her job was far easier, because Shego preferred loose clothes and did not wear a bra. Kim wanted… no, she needed to feel Shego on herself as fast as possible. It has been so long since anyone wanted to share their intimacy with both of them. One is a hero, who is never there and the other one is a green villainess. How surprising is that it had been this long since the last kiss? Not at all. They almost fell as they entered the tent, but the kiss was never broken. Shego became very impatient with Kim's clothes. She started to rip off the clothes. Kim's trousers became a history in no time. Said woman hugged Shego with her legs. She felt villainess' warmth on her womb. Shego lied down on the sleeping bags. She still kept Kim close to her so the younger woman was underneath Shego. They started to rub against each other. Kim started to moan and with that she showed Shego that she wanted to feel more of her. Shego did not wait for an invitation. She started to kiss Kim down her throat. She stopped at lustful breasts to kiss them, lick them and fondle. Kim hardly controlled herself. Her moans started to turn into low and husky screams. That made Shego more and more aroused. Tent was enlightened by Shego's power. Kim did not mind as long as Shego did not stop.

"Shego!" Kim screamed and arched her body to show that she wanted Shego to have her now. Said woman did as predicted. She ripped off Kim's pants and started to fondle her clit. Kim widened quickly. Shego soon entered her new lover. She used her plasma to heat Kim delicately which almost caused Kim go over the edge. Shego stopped paying attention to Kim's breasts and went down to her womb and began licking Kim's clit. Young hero could not take it. That was just too much. She arched her back, threw her head back and yelled in pleasure as the orgasm hit her in powerful waves. Her breathing was fast and shallow. Shego looked up, smiled mischievously and crawled up to kiss Kim again. She did not fight. The taste of her own juices turned her on once again. But she wanted to have Shego. She knew that her green beauty is about to explode. Kim did not have to fight long for the domination. Kim did not waste any more time. She went directly down to Shego's bosom. Shego felt enormous rush of emotions in her loins and did not even notice when she lost her trousers and underwear. Kim began satisfying not only herself but also her lover. Shego took her hands away from Kim just in case. The pleasure started overruling her body. She arched her back and started to mumble cuss words in pleasure. Kim added to her tongue two extra fingers that begun exploring Shego. Said woman lost control over her plasma as the orgasm hit her with an enormous force of pleasure. She screamed in ecstasy and her powers gone loose. Kim crawled quickly up, laid on Shego and waited until she will recover from her experience. Soon plasma begun to fade and Shego's breath began coming back to normal. Kim looked down and kissed those beautiful lustful lips. Shego just smiled faintly, hugged Kim's naked body and fell asleep. Kim just smiled, hugged Shego's unconscious body and happily fell asleep as well.

When Kim and Shego were enjoying their company one, very desperate man was returning home to his lair. Drakken looked around. After the explosion almost everything was destroyed. But only almost. There was one of his inventions that were safe and ready to use. He uncovered his crooked teeth in his evil smile.

"That will work perfectly." He said to himself, picked up the device and walked away to his room to plan his evil scheme.

Next morning Shego awaken by the sound of morning birds and a chill wind. She still felt Kim lying on her chest. She hugged her slightly and smiled. Then she opened her eyes and noticed something rather odd.

"Oh, fuck!" She cursed and unfortunately that woke up Kim, who looked up at Shego with questioning look. "Damn, Princess. Please tell me that you're fine." Shego said with trembling voice and touched her forehead.

"Of course I'm fine. Why shouldn't auch!" She exclaimed when she tried to get up. That alarmed Shego that something bad might have happened. She opened her eyes and started examining Kim's body. "I'm fine. My arm is numb. I was sleeping on it all night long." Kim explained. Obviously she still did not understand Shego's fear.

"Kimmie, look around." Shego said and Kim did as asked. Young hero did not know whether to pity the tent or laugh. "Now tell me that you are okay."

"Yeah, Shego. I am perfectly fine. Chill." Kim assured her lover and kissed her.

"Good." Shego said with no emotion in her voice. "Because that will never ever happen again. I cannot control myself and I will not risk your health." She added quickly and started to dress up. Kim was left on the sleeping bags with confusion in her mind. Before Kim realized Shego was outside the tent doing some breakfast. Kim dressed up as well and joined her companion.

"Shego…" Kim begun as she sneaked up behind Shego and hugged her. "Don't be so hard on yourself."

"I don't want to hurt you, Princess." Shego said as she stopped preparing breakfast and then she turned around. "I will not risk it no matter what. I'm not a normal human being and you deserve better than that." She gestured herself and shook her head. She looked at Kim one last time and turned around before tears have begun to flow down her face. Kim did not really know what to do. She decided to risk everything.

"Do you love me?" She yelled behind Shego who stopped walking at once.

"What?"

"You heard me. I asked: do you love me?" Kim repeated. She was certain that her love toward Shego was returned.

"No, I saved your life for fun!" Shego replied sarcastically, but she regretted it quickly. She took a deep breath and added: "Since the day I saw you." Kim did not expect that. It means…

"But… you kicked my ass so many times." Kim opposed.

"I saved your ass so many times." Shego said with a loss in her voice. "When Drakken was possessed by a pirate, when the aliens attacked, when… I will not explain myself." She finally realized what she was doing. "It does not change a thing."

"It changes everything." Kim said. "I was afraid I was the only one." She admitted and ran into Shego's arms. "Don't you dare to leave me." Kim said as she hugged Shego tightly.

"But I'm dangerous." Shego said again. "I don't want…"

"I don't want to hear it. If you'll hurt me – so what?" Kim said and felt that Shego was hugging her as well. "I'll take my chances, but I want to take my chances with you." Kim added and Shego kissed her.

"Em… maybe we should leave the tent?" Shego changed the subject. Kim turned around and looked at the burned pieces of cloth.

"Yeah… maybe we should." Kim agreed with a smile. "You know… it's kind of cute." She added when they have begun packing.

"What do you mean?" Shego asked when she prepared her chopper.

"You know… your powers… when… em…" Kim tried to speak, but the blush sneaked on her face.

"Ha! Right… when you'll stop blushing you can tell me what you meant." Shego mocked her lover. "Or maybe I can just show you what you meant." She added and stood up to kiss petite redhead. Now when Shego was not stressed anymore she gave herself completely into the kiss. Once again her powers showed up, but it was nothing compared to the last night. Kim opened her eyes slowly and smiled to Shego's lips. Said woman opened her eyes in confusion.

"I told you it's cute." Kim commented and Shego realized what happened. She brought her powers under control and shook her head in happy disbelief. She could not believe how lucky she was not only to find someone who did not mind about her powers, but even think that it's cute.

"Just get on the bike and we're outta here." Shego said and started the engine. "We have to get to GJ tomorrow. I promised Betty. Sorry I didn't tell you. I'll explain on the way." She said then fired the rest of the tent that was cleared from their belongings and drove off to Middleton.

_A/N: So they got to know each other as I promised. Now back to the action. Please review and criticize. Maybe you can give some ideas. I'm writing it for you ;)_

_Sova_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own the show or any of the characters._

_A/N: This time we'll have some actions as promised. Just stay with me and wait for it ;)_

The next day after Kim and Shego returned from their little trip they both had to go to GJ Headquarters to meet Betty as their official supervisor. As they decided, Kim quit University to join GJ and Shego quit the paths of Evil to join GJ. They entered Betty's office. It was a small dark room with a desk in the corner and a small sofa opposite the door. Dr. Director was already waiting for them.

"Come on in. Sit down." Betty invited them in. "We don't have much time."

"We don't?" Kim asked. She looked at Shego, who was strangely cold for the past day. She still could not accept the fact that Kim did not mind about the danger that came along with the relationship with Shego.

"No. We were informed yesterday that someone broke into the Hench's laboratory." Betty informed. Both Kim and Shego sat down and looked into the files.

"I know this place." Shego finally spoke up. "It's easy to penetrate. Stealing from Hench is a piece of cake. Even amateur can do it." She commented.

"Good that we have a thief here." Betty said.

"Hey!" Shego got offended. "Don't label me. I didn't steal in quite some time."

"Right, sorry." Betty apologized. "You have to go into that laboratory and find the thief. Nothing easier."

Kim and Shego stood up and were about to leave when Shego finally remembered what did she want to ask her new boss.

"I believe that we will discuss the financial matters later, right?" Shego asked with a small taunting smile.

"Just go Shego." Betty replied already tired of Shego. "You don't have to worry about anything."

With those words Shego smiled and left with Kim. They have taken GJ's jet and flew over to a little island where Hench's lab was ruined. They walked in and saw nothing but ashes. They could not understand what really happened there, because they were informed only about the robbery.

"What do you think?" Kim asked Shego after a while of walking through the destroyed building.

"That it's a bad idea." Shego said and Kim already knew what she meant.

"I meant the lab not us. And you should get over it." Kim unconsciously fell into Shego's conversation.

"I won't, Princess. You know I care for you. I would never forgive myself if something would've happened to you." She said and felt the weight of necklace in her pocket. There was no chance to give it to Kim yet. They kept walking though the building.

"But I would forgive you, so shut up for fuck's sake!" Kim got angry a bit, because she loved Shego no matter what. "Wait!"

"What?" Shego asked with "the hell you want now?" kind of voice. She looked at Kim with irritated look on her face.

"You stepped on something." Kim said and walked toward Shego to pick up a piece of paper. "It's a letter." She said and started to read. "We have to go back to GJ and prepare. It's a trap." She added and gave Shego the letter.

_Kim and Shego_

_ If you want me to return the technology I've stolen you have to meet me tomorrow at midnight at the following coordinates._

"Why do you want to go to GJ?" Shego asked with confused voice.

"Because we don't know who wrote it and we have to prepare." Kim explained in the "duh" kind of voice.

"Maybe you don't, but I do." Shego smiled with superiority. Kim arched her eyebrow. "It's Drakken's handwriting. I know it too well. He always made me lists of things to steal. Plus, this coordinates… it's his lair on the Caribbean." Shego said and felt good that she knew something her heroic partner did not know.

"Okay… fine. So we have to go there tonight and ask for the backup." Kim said.

"Why tonight?" Shego asked.

"He broke into the lab yesterday. So he meant today's midnight." Kim said with a smile. Shego got a little grumpy. She did not want to admit that Kim was in fact better. Well, she was better in finding clues at least.

"Fine." Shego said and followed Kim into the jet. Though she had to admit that Kim looked great in her new GJ, black uniform.

Jet took them both back to GJ where they knew they had to speak with Betty, which stopped being such pleasure when she became their boss. But what to do? It is life. But right now they were in the jet with autopilot and they had chance to talk.

"What do you think he's planning?" Kim asked Shego after a while.

"Why do you ask me? I never knew what he was up to. The only thing I cared about was the fact whether his plan is evil enough to bring you in to fight me." Shego admitted honestly. Kim looked at her. She appreciated such honesty. "But I believe he's up to revenge."

"That would be too logical. Okay, I defeat him since I was a teenager and you betrayed him, but… still it's too logical for him." Kim commented.

"True…" She said and became quiet for a while. They still had half an hour till they get back to the Headquarters. "Princess…" Shego has begun as she took something off the pocket. "I want you to have something." She added as she gave Kim the necklace she took from her parents' house.

"But Shego… I don't think…"

"Then don't think and take it. It's a gift. So you will always remember what I feel for you." Shego said and putted the necklace on Kim's neck.

"It's beautiful. Thank you." Kim said and hugged Shego tightly. Shego returned the gesture. She was glad to have Kim. Doy, she was even glad to become a good guy again. Just to be this happy with that woman. All of it was worth it. As she thought so Shego kissed Kim with the utter love and delicacy. Kim accepted the kiss. Though this time Shego did not give in to the kiss. She did not want to destroy Betty's jet. Imagine the explanations afterwards. Though it was not the shortest kiss, because as they finished the jet was already landing in the base. Kim and Shego smiled at each other and went to the Betty's office.

"It's Drakken and it's a trap." Shego said when she entered Betty's office without warning. It was not a good idea, because Betty was seriously busy with a blonde, sexy as a demon, chick, which was thrown off Betty as soon as they noticed Shego in their private space. "Nice." Shego laughed at Betty, who apparently was able to blush even more than Kim.

"Em… Shego that's Dr. Porter." Betty introduced her lover.

"The pleasure is all yours, I believe." Shego mocked both females with a devilish smile. "Or at least it was before I came in." She added and she almost laughed her head off. Before she could stop Kim went into the office as well and could not understand anything that was going on. Too bad she had to go to give the letter to the graphology department.

"What do you want?" Betty demanded to know. Shego was just the same mocking creature as she used to be years ago.

"Well, sorry to disturb you… and you." Shego addressed also Dr. Porter. "But we found something and we need serious back up and a plan till midnight." Shego became serious again.

"Yeah… right. Do you need some weapons?" Betty understood the seriousness of the situation.

"I am a weapon." Shego said in "duh" kind of voice. "But give Kim the plasma blast prototype I invented years ago. I know you rebuilt it." Shego glanced at Dr. Porter. She looked like the cybertronic kind of person.

"Right. Vivian, will you be so kind?" Betty asked her lover. Vivian did not say a word just nodded and left. She was still too ashamed to speak.

"Bye Vivian…" Shego mocked her boss' lover and then turned back to Betty. "That made my day." She laughed.

"I'm glad you're happy, but maybe next time you can knock." Betty opposed.

"You know I don't so maybe next time you can lock the door. Some things can be just too hurtful for my eyes to see." Shego said with daring voice.

"Shego! Betty!" Stop for fuck's sake. Just stop." Kim finally spoke up. "We have something to do and I want to be back home for breakfast." She added with small anger in her voice.

"Fine." Both Shego and Betty said. Both of them behaved like naughty children. Maybe that was because they grew up together? Kim really did not care.

"Now get me all the equipment we need and promise me, Betty, that you will not interfere until the last possible moment." Kim said and looked meaningfully into her boss' eye.

"Fine…" Betty repeated. "Now go and take some rest. In five hours we'll be ready." She dismissed her friends and at the same time subordinates.

Kim and Shego came back to Kim's house. It was awfully near the Headquarters and they needed some time of relaxation. Also they wanted to plan their tactic if Drakken will be prepared better then everybody could have expected. Kim and Shego laid down on the sofa. Shego was holding Kim tightly and listening to the heartbeat of the young hero.

"What if he'll use guns? Can guns kill you?" Kim finally asked the question that bothered her for quite some time. Shego opened one of her already closed eyes, took a deep breath and hugged Kim even tighter.

"I can stand a lot. He would need a lot and very powerful guns. What I'm worried about is your life." Shego said and sighed. "Listen… if something goes wrong, just run, okay? Will you do it for me?"

"You know, you talk like you don't know me… don't make me promise such thing, because I hate breaking promises…" Kim said honestly. Shego just gave her a small peck on the forehead.

"You know? You're not much better than me." Shego commented with a laugh and she was quite right. Kim was not all goody-two-shoes. She was just fighting on the side of "Good" if there are any sides. Kim did not care about the comment. She was just glad that Shego finally got over her obsession with the control of her powers in "specific" situations. Before they noticed they were both asleep.

While Betty's best agents were sleeping on the couch said woman decided to visit Vivian in Weaponry Division. She noticed her blonde lover working on a smaller version of Shego's plasma gun. She knew that Kim will not carry something of a size of a Kalashnikov.

"How is it going?" Betty asked Vivian.

"We'll be ready. Don't worry. Just few more tests and I'll be free." She informed. "Finally I met the Shego." Vivian changed the subject.

"I didn't know that there is "the" in front of "Shego"." Betty laughed a bit. "But yeah… you'll be meeting her more often. Don't let her get into you." She added.

"Oh, don't you worry." Vivian said with a smile. She stopped her work, turned around and aimed with a small gun. She pulled the trigger. Betty took cover, just in case. The plasma blast destroyed half of the lab. "Okay… that should do it." Vivian said with a smile. Betty looked at the room that was completely wrecked.

"Yeah… and I'm supposed to pay for the renovation?" Betty asked rhetorically.

"So… I'm free. Want to get something to eat. I'm starving." Vivian asked with a sweet smile.

"After you." Betty answered with a smile while she bowed comically. They went together upstairs into the mess hall and left the plasma gun in the safe place in the lab.

Few hours later Kim was awakened from her beauty sleep by strange stirring underneath her. She opened her eyes slowly and tried to understand what was happening.

"Kim… run… don't…" She heard Shego mumbling in her sleep. Apparently Kim's lover was having a nightmare. She probably was afraid of what might happen in Drakken's lair. That surprised Kim. Why would Shego fear Drakken? Did she know something about the mad scientist that GJ did not know? Nah… impossible. "Kim…" Shego continued and Kim tried to calm her love down. Shego's nightmare was getting worse. She ignited her plasma and moved her hands around. Kim tried to dodge, but it was getting more and more difficult.

"Shego! Wake up" Kim finally yelled, but it did not help. Shego fired a ball of plasma into the ceiling. "Shego!" She yelled louder and that finally gave some effect. Shego stirred and opened her eyes.

"Kimmie?" She whispered and opened her eyes widely. "Fuck!" She exclaimed as she noticed the fire on the ceiling. She stood up, delicately shoving Kim aside and extinguished the fire. When she finished she turned around and looked at Kim. "Sorry…" She almost whispered shyly as she sat down on the couch again.

"Don't worry about it, Shego." Kim assured her companion, who sighed.

"I will worry… I can't even sleep next to you." Shego expressed her worries with a deep breath. Shego looked back at Kim and touched her necklace. "Maybe it's not too late. Maybe you can still live your live away from me?" Shego has begun her depressing monologue.

"I'll take my chances with you." Kim said once again. "You will not change my mind. As long as you love me I will not leave you." She added and kisses Shego lovingly on the lips. "Don't fight the emotion that's hidden inside." She said and continued kissing. Fine, Shego thought and gave into the kiss. She stopped controlling herself and laid Kim underneath herself. She took over and her powers were sneaking out as the arousal was rising in her body. Kim started to moan, which drove Shego crazy of lust that waited to be satisfied. Kim felt Shego's hands sneaking into her pants. She started rock her hips toward the touch. She peeked and noticed that both of them are surrounded by Shego's flames. It did not hurt, but was slightly warm. Kim smiled and continued her actions. Shego was turned on and fondled Kim's clit to younger's woman's satisfaction. Kim arched back. She was about to climax when suddenly Shego heard the door open. She quickly jumped of Kim and sneaked over to the wall. Kim was left alone, unsatisfied. Her hair was a mess, breathing was shallow and underwear was completely wet. Shego have noticed a shadow of a person in a hall. She grabbed it and pulled in to see who dared to interrupt their private moment.

"Betty?" Shego asked in disbelief. What was she doing in Kim's house?

"Oh, I see I interrupted something." Their guest said with vicious smile when she has noticed that Shego was still "on fire". "I guess we're even now." She added and looked at Kim, who did all she could to look smart again.

"What brings you here, Betty?" Kim asked with still a little trembling voice.

"I just wanted to tell you that we're ready and waiting for you." Betty informed.

"Could you give us like five more minutes?" Shego asked with demanding voice. She did not want to leave Kim like that. It could interfere with Kim's judgment during the mission. Betty looked around the room and with a sad look turned back to Shego.

"I'm afraid that I can't. We have to stop Drakken." Betty said. "But I know you. It'll take you like five minutes and you'll be back home." She tried to cheer women up. As she did she turned around and left the house. Shego kneeled on the floor and tried to calm herself down. She took several deep breaths until the flames around her disappeared.

"Come on. I just want to be back home." Kim said when Shego stood back up.

"Yeah… so do I. Will be back in a flash." Shego replied with a small smile. She pecked Kim on the lips and they left the house. Betty was waiting for them in the car outside.

Before anyone could have noticed GJ's plane was nearing Drakken's lair on the Caribbean. Kim and Shego looked at each other. Betty exited the pilot's cabin and looked at them.

"Okay… I know you know each other and your fighting styles, but do understand that it's your first serious mission as partners." Betty has begun. "Any plan on how to get in?" She asked.

"Through my own exit shaft." Shego said still looking at Kim. "I have an underwater tunnel connected with my room. It's close to the center of the lair. I believe this way we'll finish Drakken off in no time." She said now looking at Betty.

"Okay. Get ready." Betty agreed.

"Oh, and Betty?" Shego asked before she went to dress up in her aqualung. "Don't interfere. Just as Kim asked you."

"I'll try." She replied and threw Shego a plasma blast that was created for Kim. Shego nodded thankfully and turned around to get ready. She walked toward Kim and gave her a blast. "Just don't lose it." Shego said while Kim was inspecting the gun.

Both of them were soon ready. The plane lowered itself. They jumped into the water from thirty meters above. The water was cold and stormy. That was good, because it gave them more chances to enter the lair undetected. Shego led the way across the underwater mine field and other traps that Drakken usually had in those waters. In few minutes they approached a solid greenish gate. Shego took off her glove and touched with her plasma. The gate opened and they swam in. Just as they did that the gate closed behind them and the water started to flow away. They took off the aqualungs and began climbing the ladder. In about five minutes of silent climbing they have entered Shego's room through a trap door that was in Shego's room's floor. Shego stood up and helped Kim. Then she took a good look around and frowned. Though nothing has changed she had a weird feeling that something was not right. Usually her intuition did not fail her.

"Okay. We're in" Shego whispered into the intercom placed in her ear.

"Good. Wait for the right moment and do what you usually do." Betty replied. Shego looked at Kim and smiled slightly.

"Cheer up. That all should be over in no time." Shego said and touched Kim's cheek.

"You keep repeating it like you try to convince yourself." Kim has noticed as she walked toward the exit. Kim peeked out at the corridor. "Clean." She whispered and Shego followed her. It was quiet. Even too quiet. Before none of them could have reacted the floor beneath Kim opened and petite redhead fell into the deep pit.

"No!" Shego yelled behind her. She tried to jump and catch her love, but in was too late. The floor already closed itself. She ignited her hands and tried to break through the floor, but it gave no effects. Although it was a good distraction, because Shego did not notice metallic tentacles that grabbed her tightly. Her hands were covered with plasma resistant cuffs and something hit her forehead. Second later an electric shock ran through her body. A scream escaped her lips and soon she fell down unconscious.

Kim was falling down for some time now. She still could hear Shego's voice and punched on the floor. She knew it had to be hard for Shego. Kim took off her grappling hook, aimed and shot. She stopped her fall just above the spikes that were waiting for her.

"So obvious." She whispered and focused on her way out. She did not want Shego to worry. Kim took her plasma blast and looked at it. "Let's see what this baby can do." She commented as she aimed. One horribly loud shot created a hole in the wall. Luckily it created a way directly into the main room in the lair. She jumped out of the shaft and took a quick look around.

"Ah, Kim Possible." She has heard behind her back. "Too bad you did not die." He said with an evil grin on his face. "But we are about to change it." He added and gestured a machine behind Kim. She turned around and noticed that something that looked like a hanger was holding an unconscious body of Shego. Drakken pushed a button and the machine released Shego, who landed gracefully on the floor. "Shego!" Drakken yelled in his usual voice. "Destroy Kim Possible in most horrifying way you can think of." He gave an order and Shego lifted her head. Kim noticed a mind control device on her forehead.

"Shit…" Kim whispered as she touched her communication device. "Betty. Get me Jim and Tim with silicon phase disruptor" She said and did not even wait for the answer. She knew that Betty will do what asked even if she did not understand why she has to do it. Kim had bigger worries. Shego ignited her hands. Green plasma danced evilly around her fists. Said woman jumped forward into the air and tried to punch. Kim made a perfect dodge and roller over to the other side of the room. She was aware that she was always able to defeat Shego, because said woman wanted to. Now she will not stop her actions until she will complete the given order. Just as Kim realized that Shego turned around and punched Kim with all her might. Younger woman flew across the room and landed on the wall. Drakken laughed evilly and took a seat to have a better look at the fight. Kim slid down on the floor. Her sight was blurred. She shook her head and focused on her threat. She noticed Shego running toward her just in time to make another dodge. Unfortunately Shego knew Kim's technique too well. She grabbed Kim's ankle, burned it and threw Kim again. Kim rolled over to her back and noticed that Shego jumped at her. She started to punch Kim with all the strength she had. "Shego…" Kim whispered and looked into Shego's eyes which were flooded with tears. Just like last time when Drakken used neuro-compliance chip, Shego was fully aware of her actions, but could not stop obeying orders. Shego powered up her hand and was about to strike with all her power.

"Run…" Shego whispered and punched. Kim closed her eyes in fear, but she felt no pain. She opened her eyes and noticed that Shego punched the floor next to Kim's face.

"You can fight it." Kim mumbled. She could hardly speak because of the number of powerful punches that her face accepted. Shego jumped away from Kim and rolled on the floor. She grabbed her head and screamed in agony as she tried to fight the device on her forehead. Drakken did not like what he saw, but he predicted this. He slowly walked toward the control panel and turned the power of the device to its highest. Shego screamed even more as the electric shock ran through her body. Drakken just smiled at this sight and went back to his seat.

"Shego! Kill Kim Possible!" He gave an order again. Shego slowly stood up. Her nose was bleeding. Probably an electric shock interfered with her brain cells. She walked toward Kim and lifted her up. She looked into hero's eyes. Kim looked down into Shego's and cried a bit.

"I love you, Shego." Kim said for the first time, but it did not change Shego's actions. She fired her hands and was about to burn Kim alive. Betty did not say anything since the fight has begun. Kim did not know what to do. She did not want to die yet. Especially that she knew that after Shego will kill her Drakken will turn off the device and Shego will go crazy, because of what she has done. Come on, she is Kim Possible. She can do anything. Even winning this fight. Kim gathered up all strength she had left and kicked Shego in the face so strongly that said woman fell on the floor. Kim jumped on Shego and forced a kiss on the lips. This should jump start things, she thought. At first Shego fought the action but with every passing second she was more eager to kiss young hero. Drakken did not know what was happening. Soon enough Shego was surrounded by her own flames. As her arousal was rising, the device was losing its control over such powerful woman. When Kim released Shego from the hold she felt Shego's hands on her body. The temperature of the plasma was rising and Shego was able to fight the device. She threw Kim off of her and stood up quickly. She was impressed. Kim's plan worked and the catalyst was very pleasurable. When Shego decided that Kim was far enough she kept heating her up. Soon her clothes were burning off her body. The device melted off of her forehead. The energy expanded and started to destroy everything in the room. Kim hid behind the titanium machine. It seemed safe for her. Drakken did not have so much luck. His control panel exploded and another wave of plasmatic energy burned him to ash. Shego screamed again and fell on the ground. Kim peeked from behind the machine. Shego was lying on the ground hardly conscious. Her naked body was thrilling. Rest of her uniform was scattered around her. Kim quickly ran to Shego's old room and got a blanket. She returned as fast as she could. Her burned ankle did not help, but she managed to do so. Kim kneeled next to her lover, covered her body and hugged her tightly. "Come on, Shego. Talk to me." Kim pled as she has begun rocking with Shego in her arms. Said woman opened her eyes slightly.

"I love you too, Princess." Shego whispered and smiled faintly as she looked lovingly into Kim's eyes. She tried to touch Kim's cheek, but she was not strong enough. The look of Kim's beaten body made her feel terrible. Guilt was eating her up from the inside.

"Betty. We need a ride. Now." Kim commanded into her earphone and then looked down on Shego. She looked pale. That is paler than usual. Her nose kept bleeding. Kim noticed that Shego was weak. That outburst of power had to be exhausting. Indeed, Shego was fighting to stay conscious.

"I'm on it." Betty said whilst blowing up a whole in the wall of the lair. Kim helped Shego up, who was hardly standing on her own feet. Kim ignored the pain in her ankle and walked Shego toward the gangway. They entered the plane and fell on the floor. Shego was shivering. Kim quickly covered Shego's body.

"Betty! Help me over here." Kim commanded. Betty ran as fast as she could. She opened a medical bed that was in the corner of the plane and returned to Kim to help her put Shego on it. They strapped the shivering body onto the bed and sat down on the chairs. The plane started to fly back to the GJ Headquarters. "Who's flying that plane?" Kim asked a bit confused.

"You told me to get your brothers." Betty replied.

"Hicka bicka boo? Hoosha!" Kim heard from the cockpit.

"But I understand that you managed the situation. My team is looking for Drakken." Betty said. "Anyway… what have happened there?" Betty asked. Kim just took a deep breath and told her everything she knew. When she has finished Betty looked at Shego. "That would explain her state. Last time when I saw her like that she saved my life and my second eye." Betty said with a nostalgic voice. "Anyway… I have to call off my team." She added whilst got up. "Try to get some sleep." She added and left Kim alone. Said woman did not think about sleeping. She hobbled over to Shego's bed and grabbed a cold hand.

"Something's wrong." Kim whispered. She touched Shego's neck. "No pulse… no… no… BETTY!" Kim yelled and lowered Shego's bed. Betty ran in like a storm. "Get defibrillator!" She yelled as she bared Shego's chest. Betty did as asked and prepared the machine. "Clear!" Kim said and Betty electrocuted her friend. "It's not working." Kim panicked.

"I have a theory…" Betty started, but Kim did not want to listen.

"Clear!" Kim said and Betty was forced to electrocute her friend again. This second time Shego moved and opened slightly her eyes. She started to shiver again.

"Don't…" Shego whispered and looked at Betty. "Hibernation…" She added and fell back into the previous state. Kim looked in pure shock as her lover turned around to cover herself in the blanket while she kept shivering.

"Care to share?" Kim said with trembling voice as she turned around and went back to her chair.

"Well… when Shego is completely exhausted because of the use of her powers she has a habit of falling into the state of hibernation. The pulse is weak, the breathing is shallow. Few years ago I witnessed it and I thought that she was dead as well. Don't worry. She'll be fine soon." Betty assured shocked Kim. "Go to sleep. When you'll wake up everything will be fine. And we have to check you in the hospital. Even looking at you is painful." Betty said on her way out. Kim turned in the chair and now she has noticed. She hardly felt her body. Everything was sore. She took last look at Shego's bed and fell asleep. Once again she managed to survive.

_A/N: That's another chapter. I hope you like it. I'm afraid that I will be finishing soon, because I have an article to write. Please review, comment and criticize._

_Sova_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, don't sue._

Kim woke up in the hospital as soon as the first rays of the sun spread across the Middleton. She felt the pain in her ankle. Her face was sore as well. But beside that she felt fine. Though she was worried about Shego. She got out of the bed and started to walk around the hospital. Shego was not there. Kim has returned to the hospital and decided to finally check her card. Well, as usual she was fine, but doctors wanted to keep her on the observation until tomorrow. It did not please her. She has returned to the bed as her ankle actually did hurt her. She wanted to call to her mother or maybe Betty, but all of her electrical devices were not there. She lied down and tried to fall asleep. Just as she was almost slumbering she heard someone entering the room without a permission. Kin feared that it might have been a silent murderer, but when she has delicately opened one eye she has noticed that her 'silent murderer' had green skin.

"Shego?" Kim asked as she opened her eyes widely. The woman in front of her was indeed Shego, but she was not beat up or exhausted. She looked perfectly fine. She was dressed neatly, her hair was tied back and her face looked healthy.

"One and only. Missed me?" Shego asked with a grin on her face as she sat next to Kim's bed.

"Didn't have much time to miss you. How come you're already healed?" Kim asked. It seemed weird. Even for Shego. It was just impossible.

"Magic, Princess." Shego replied. There was something different in the way Shego spoke to Kim. "How long will you stay here?" She asked.

"Until tomorrow." Kim replied truthfully and grabbed Shego's hand. That was weird. "Shego? Why are your hands so cold?"

"They're normal, why?" Shego tried to oppose. Just now Kim has noticed that Shego has not changed an expression on her face since she entered Kim's room.

"You're not Shego!" Kim exclaimed. She knew that Shego loved mocking, mimicking and was warm as the sun on the sky. This was not hers Shego. Shego would have beat herself up upon last night.

"I am." Shego responded. "I am, I am, I am." She has repeated in a mechanical manner. Her cold hand has squeezed and broke Kim's hand in half. Her body started to change. Her head has formed on to plasma blast gun Kim used yesterday.

"No!" Kim screamed as the blast fired right into her head. The only thing she could have seen was bright green light and all she could have felt was incredibly painful burn. Everything has turned black.

"Kimmie!?" Kim heard a familiar voice. She sat up immediately and opened her eyes widely. She was back in her house. She laid in her own warm bed. She looked to the right. Shego was lying next to her covered in two blankets. Shego was still sweating and shivering. Her eyes were hardly opened but she inspected Kim carefully.

"Shego?" Kim could not believe how realistic her nightmare has been. She threw herself into a tight hug. Shego moaned a bit as it hurt her, but she did not complain.

"Hey, it's okay. Everything is fine." Shego tried to comfort Kim, but it did not help. Kim started to weep. "What's wrong?"

"I had this nightmare. Doesn't matter really. I'm just glad that you are you and that you're fine." Kim said quickly. She looked up into Shego's exhausted eyes and kissed her delicately. Shego accepted the kiss and soon pulled back.

"Just try to sleep some more. We both need it." Shego said. "Your mother will come in the morning to change your bandages." She added and put her head back on the pillow.

Kim snuggled into Shego's neck and kissed her lover delicately. Shego shivered some more, although now she was not certain whether it was because her body was healing or whether because Kim was turning her on. Shego moved her head to give Kim a better access to her neck. Kim kept on kissing it. Shego arched back. Her body was trembling. She knew that she should have move away. It might be dangerous for her health. Although she has never actually checked it.

"Kimmie?" Shego decided to interrupt her lover's actions. Without success. Kim probably thought that is was a pleasurable whisper. "Kim, stop." She repeated and that finally gave a result. Kim looked up with surprised expression. "I just don't know how it will affect me. I…" She started to explain herself.

"Don't… I'm sorry. I shouldn't. You're exhausted." Kim looked down. She felt guilty. "Let's try to get some sleep." Kim finally agreed with Shego. Said woman smiled delicately and kissed Kim's forehead.

"Goodnight." Shego whispered and almost immediately fell asleep. Kim hugged blanket covered body and soon followed Shego's example.

Ann Possible had her own pair of keys to Kim's new home. She let herself in and closed the door securely behind. She stopped her movements for a second and listened. The house was completely quiet. Not a single sound was heard. Ann ignored that fact and walked right into Kim's bedroom. She opened the door and noticed Kim sleeping on the edge of the bed. She walked in and noticed Shego lying in the middle of the bed. She was still covered in the blankets shivering like an epileptic. She walked over to her daughter at first and checked her forehead. She was relieved to know that Kim did not have a temperature. She has pulled the bed sheet up and took off the old bandage. She has washed over Kim's ankle and put a bit of medicine and replaced a bandage with a new one. When she was done she covered Kim tightly with a covers. Then Ann walked over to Shego. She touched her forehead and noticed how sweated and cold Shego was. Said woman reacted at the touch and opened her eyes immediately.

"Ann?" Shego whispered as she opened her eyes slightly.

"Yes. How do you feel?" Ann asked quietly as she did not want to wake Kim up.

"Like shit." Shego answered honestly. "It should have been over by now. It has been the last time it happened." She has added and that worried Ann.

"Do you have any idea why it is different?" Ann asked.

"Maybe because I have never been so pissed off." Shego replied with a smile. "No one makes me beat up Kimmie except myself." She added and Ann chuckled.

"I just think that both of you need to rest." Ann said as she got up. "Call me if anything changes. I'll come back in the evening to change Kim's bandages." She added and looked down at Shego. "Just take care."

"Yeah, right." Shego commented as she closed her eyes and fall asleep immediately.

Ann left the house. She walked over into her car and looked at the rear mirror. She felt that something was wrong. Almost as if someone followed her. She took off her cell phone and sent a text message to Betty. When she did that Ann started the car and took off to the Middleton Hospital.

Kim slept for few more hours. When she woke up she has noticed that Shego was still sleeping. She exited the bed quietly and limped over to the kitchen. She was starving and thirsty. When she ate she decided to prepare something for Shego. She has returned to the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed by Shego's side. Ex-villainess opened her eyes slowly and smiled contently.

"You know me better than I supposed." Shego whispered and she grabbed a glass of water.

"I believe that you're hungry." Kim responded with a smile.

"Indeed." Shego said as she started to devour her meal. When she was done she sat up on the bed and wiped her face. "How do you feel?"

"Better. And you?" Kim replied.

"Better don't ask." Shego smiled. "But I'll live." She added and looked at Kim's beaten face. "Kimmie… I want to apologize."

"Don't. I must admit that actually I'm proud of you." Kim interrupted her lover who was perfectly surprised. "Your love fought the mind controlling device. It's just… beautiful." Kim said with a blush.

"Yeah…" Shego did not know what to say. "I'll take a shower." She changed the subject and slowly walked to the bathroom.

Kim just cleaned the dishes and thought about Shego. Now Kim was certain that she wants to take her chance with Shego. She was right. She did save her ass over and over again. She hated job with Drakken. Kim was not about to give up. When Kim heard that Shego was about to get out of the bathroom she was actually standing in front of the bathroom door. She has had an extremely weird expression on her face.

"Em… Kimmie? Are you okay?" Shego asked. She just have noticed that Kim was eyeing Shego's naked body.

"Do you remember what have we been doing before the mission?" Kim asked in husky voice.

Shego just smiled in a lustful manner and without a hesitation pulled Kim into a fierce kiss. Kim has been waiting for it. She was glad that Shego finally felt better. Shego gave into the kiss. Their hands started to roam all over their bodies. Kim had a definitely easier task as Shego was already naked. They have moaned into each other mouth. Shego felt a pleasurable shiver in her loins. Her plasma has ignited and surrounded their bodies. Right now they have not thought about anything but satisfying their desires, but later on they will be glad for the plasma proof panels all over the bedroom. Shego has ripped Kim's clothes off and lifted her up. Kim hugged Shego with all of her limbs. Shego has moved slowly toward the bed. She massaged Kim's lower back and butt. It only caused Kim to moan. Shego's plasma danced around their bodies. She did all she could have done to lower the temperature, but Shego was certain that Kim was feeling too hot. They have fallen onto the bed. Shego started to kiss Kim's chin and collarbone whilst her hands roamed all over hero's body. Kim arched back in pleasure. Her hips started to buckle against Shego's womb. She could not take it anymore. She desired her lover. Shego slowly entered Kim's wetness with two slightly lit fingers. Red headed hero almost screamed with pleasure. She buckled her hips even more. Kim's nails dig into Shego's back which caused ex-thief to hiss in pain mixed up with pleasure. Kim arched back even more. Shego leaned down into her lover's breasts. She kissed, sucked and fondled them with her tongue. Kim's screams were mixed with moans. That drove Shego completely crazy. She decided to move a little lower. If Kim likes Shego's tongue so much she will give her all of it. Shego's tongue touched delicately Kim's clitoris. Kim grabbed Shego's hair and pulled her closer. She could not control herself as Shego was considerably a perfect lover. At least for Kim. Before she could have screamed even more Shego applied more pressure to her doings. That have sent Kim straight across the edge. Her orgasm hit her like a tidal wave. She tried not to hurt Shego, but her nails were already deep into Shego's shoulders. Her body started to shake as her powerful orgasm slowly faded away. Shego realized that Kim has had it so she quickly moved back up and kissed Kim fiercely on the lips. Kim accepted the kiss. Her heart was racing. She felt Shego's heart racing and her wetness dripping on her tights. Kim opened her eyes and looked at Shego. Her pupils were completely wide from her arousal. The plasma was enlightening the entire room. Kim just grinned evilly and kissed Shego once again. She shoved her to the side and fought for a domination. Shego gave in quickly as her own desire was moistening the bed covers below. She desired Kim and did not care about anything right now. Kim did not have to be asked to pleasure her lover. She started to kiss and bite Shego's neck whilst her small but powerful palms massaged Shego's entire body. Said woman arched to the touch. She moaned a bit and shut her eyes tightly. The pleasure ran through her spine. Kim started to kiss Shego lower and lower leaving a wet trace down toward Shego's bosom. Kim has detached her right hand from Shego's breast and entered her almost burning warm lover. Shego moaned loused. That sound petted Kim's ears. The hero massaged her lover from the inside which cause Shego to scream occasionally. Though ex-villainess tried to control herself in was getting more and more difficult. Her body screamed in pleasure though her mind yelled at her to control herself. Kim lowered her face and started to kiss Shego all around her wet, hot and throbbing core. Shego wanted her so badly, but she feared to touch Kim. She feared to hurt her. Kim looked up and noticed the hesitant movements of Shego's hands. She decided not to tease her lover anymore. She just opened her mouth and slowly licked off all of the juices from villainess' clit. Kim slowly picked up the pace. Shego was screaming in pleasure. She was closing faster and faster toward her orgasm. Her hands hit the bed and her sharp talons dig into the mattress. She arched back and screamed loudly as her orgasm hit her like a comet many years ago. She buckled her hips few times and started to shake as the pleasure started to slowly fade. Kim just smiled and hopped onto Shego's chest. She kissed her passionately and felt Shego's fast and deep breathing. After few seconds Kim just hugged Shego and listened as her heart beast slowly slows down. Shego just took her fingers off the mattress and hugged Kim as well. They stayed in that content position for a little while longer. The plasmatic energy slowly started to fade and soon Shego's heart beat slowed down and beat in a perfect harmony with Kim's. Shego kissed Kim on the forehead and felt on her chest that a hero smiled happily. They were about to fall asleep but a sudden very irritable noise interrupted their moment.

"Who's so stupid to call right now?" Shego asked rhetorically when she noticed that her cell phone went off. She moved toward the night stand, looked back at Kim and arched her eyebrow.

"Betty?" Kim guessed.

"You got that right." Shego conformed as she opened her phone. "What is that you want?" Shego asked her new boss.

"I'm glad that you're better." Betty noticed that Shego has turned back to normal. "We have a situation."

"What is it?" Shego asked in serious tone.

"You're house is being watched. Ann texted me that she's being followed. She was right." Betty explained and Shego sat up immediately.

"Is she hurt?" Shego asked and looked at Kim who seemed to sense that something was not right.

"No, she's fine. But you two better come to the headquarters. It appears that Drakken is not the only one who's out there to get you." Betty said and ended the call. Shego looked at Kim and clenched her teeth.

"What is it?" Kim finally broke the silence.

"We've got to go. Get ready." Shego tried to sound as if everything was perfectly fine.

Kim did not ask any more questions. She knew that Shego will not say anything else. Kim ran off quickly to the bathroom to wash herself. Shego got out of the bed and prepared some fresh clothes for both of them. She was about to put them on the bed when she has noticed that the bed sheet are actually burned. _Weird,_ Shego thought. _If sheets are burned, why is Kimmie not_, she wondered.

"Shego?" Ex-villainess heard the voice from the bathroom. She feared that Kim might have been actually hurt so she ran in as fast as she could have.

"What is it?" She asked. She looked at Kim and noticed that she was inspecting her ankle that was burned the other night. Nothing was there.

"It's healed. But how?" Kim asked with shocked expression. Shego walked over to Kim and looked at her face. There was not a single scratch.

"I have a theory. There is no time. Get ready. You'll understand when you'll get changed." Shego explained and decided to clean quickly as well. When they were both done they have went into the bedroom to change. Kim looked at the burned bed.

"I think I understand your theory, but I still don't understand why it's happening." Kim said as she started to change.

"I don't know either. Ready?" Shego asked when she was prepared to leave.

"Yeah."

"Then let's go." Shego commanded in a tone that ensured Kim that something was wrong.

They have exited the house and got on Shego's motorbike. Shego started it quickly. Her cane was still between the exhaust pipes. She was glad for it. Although the Halloween was few days ago the full moon was about to come. She did not want to tell Kim any more than she needed to know. It was all too complicated even for her. But if Betty is right and someone is actually following them they might now Shego's small secret. Samhain was a bad time in her life. Kim sat on the rear of the bike and they were off in no time. They just had to drive for three miles and they will reach their destination. They were passing a bridge when a big van has stopped in the middle of it. The back doors were opened and a dark figure exited it. Both Kim and Shego got off the bike and prepared for fight. Their helmets landed on the road and they have waited patiently. The figure appeared to be Monkey Fist. He smiled at the pair and opened the old book he was having in his right paw.

"Kimmie. Listen very carefully." Shego started with a slightly trembling voice. Kim understood that it was something very serious. Monty just smiled evilly. "Get on the bike and drive to the headquarters. Tell Betty that it's astrological Samhain." Shego ordered as calmly as it was possible.

"But…"

"Don't argue. Go, before it will be too late." Shego added. Kim was about to get on the bike, but Monkey Fist started reading his book.

"Samhain, Rafael, Gabriel, Michaiel, Oriel, Shahdaielchai, Eheyeh…" He kept on vibrating loudly.

Kim noticed as Shego's body stiffened. She slowly started to walk toward her enemy. Monkey Fist just smiled even more never stopping reciting the book. Kim jumped in front of Shego and tried to push her back.

"Shego! Stop! Shego!" She yelled at her lover. She looked into the emerald eyes, but the seemed completely empty. Like Shego was not even there.

Shego waved her hand and sent Kim flying few yards away to the side of the bridge. Kim decided that it is the best time to listen to her lover. She got up off the ground and jumped on the bike. She started it and was gone in no time. She kept on speeding. She wanted to tell Betty everything as fast as it was possible. She feared for the life of her lover. She wanted to be over with all of those threats and have a calm and happy life with Shego. But this is so not helping.

"It's astrological Samhain!" Kim yelled as she ran into Betty's office. Her boss was reading some papers behind her desk.

"What? Where's Shego?" Betty asked stupidly.

"Monty Fisk has her. It's Samhain. I don't get a thing. We've got to find her." Kim kept her voice raised. Betty finally understood what was going on. She stood up and grabbed Shego's file.

"Did she tell you anything else?" Betty asked.

"No. It appears that she doesn't want me to know about all of this." Kim said as she fall onto the sofa. This situation exhausted her. "What shall we do?"

"We need to find Monty. He will try to destroy Shego. I mean completely. He will destroy her body and soul. That is very powerful magic that he is using." Betty started. "Come with me. We need to hurry." Kim followed her boss quickly. They went to the main control room. Wade was sitting there behind one of the screens. "Mr. Load, we need to track Monkey Fist as fast as possible." She gave an order. When it was done she has taken Kim to sit with her. She needed to tell her everything Shego did not. "Listen Kim. Shego had her own purpose to keep that thing down. She is quite an unfortunate person. Not only she was born on the first on November, which is actually All Hallows day, but in ancient Jewish magic it's Samhain. The day when the border between life and death is weakest. We should also sum up the fact that her family has been cursed. That's why someone sent a golem after her. That is why Monty is using that magic to control her. There is a ritual where he is supposed to kill her to gain her powers and rule the world. In order to do so he needs to sacrifice her. Where and how, we still don't know." Betty explained.

"Is there any way to brake that control? Anything?" Kim asked hopefully.

"Well yes, there is. But there was never a person willing to do it." Betty said sadly.

"Why?" Kim wondered.

"Because that person needed to love that green bitch with all and pure heart. No hesitations." Betty said. "And there was never a person to stand her for longer than two days." She added.

"Let's suppose we found that person. What then?" Kim pushed her boss.

"He or she needs to recite a paragraph of a Kabala and show his or her devotion. Shego has this rare magical necklace. If someone will recite the proper phrase and spread a bit of his or her own blood on the necklace willingly the spell doesn't work anymore." Betty explained. "Don't get your hopes too high. Even if there is someone who loves Shego with all heart and it's not just an enchantment then we still don't know where Shego keeps her necklace." Betty said and Kim just got completely furious. She got up and looked frantic.

"How dare you. You know I love her more than anything in the world! I'd die for her. And for your information: the necklace is right here!" Kim screamed as she has taken the jewelry from underneath her shirt. "Now you can help me or just sit here like nothing happened." Kim said and turned around to leave. "Wade?" She asked her friend for coordinates.

"They're on the move! South of the Pacific." He confirmed his data. Kim looked angrily at Betty and left the room. She was about to save the love of her life with or without GJ's help. Or she will die trying.

Shego was sitting on the floor of very expensive jet. Monty was looking right into her empty eyes. He placed on her hands and feet silver cuffs with Hebrew inscription. When he was certain that everything was prepared he leaned and whispered into Shego's ear:

"That was the last time you have ever betrayed anyone. When I'll finish you off I will take care of that little red headed friend of yours. If your soul will survive than maybe you would be able to hear her scream back in Sheol." He chuckled and left Shego all alone with her thought.

Shego could not move. She wanted to do something. Her mind was screaming. It tried to regain control, but all was for nothing. She hoped that this time Betty will not be an usual bitch and help her. Finally Shego had a reason worth living for and that monkey retard was about to take it away from her. The worst part was that she could not do anything about it. _Kimmie, I love you_, Shego thought and a single tear left her emerald eye.

_A/N: Sorry for such a long brake, but I'm working on something more serious right now. I mean I try to get published. Anyway: that's our fifth chapter. I hope you like it. Please review. Next time we'll get to see whether Shego gets rescued and if she does how is going to be?_

_Respectfully_

_Sova_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, so don't sue._

Kim was on her way to the supersonic aircraft parked on the roof of the GJ HQ. She opened the door and looked up to the sky. Dark clouds started to gather around. She sniffed and smelled humid air. In the matter of seconds the rain started to pour down. _Great,_ Kim thought as she felt the wet rain falling onto her head. She heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and noticed Betty and Vivian running toward the aircraft through the rain.

"Kim! Wait!" Betty ordered. The rain washed over her face.

"What? I'm running out of time. The sun is already setting." Kim said in offensive tone.

"I'm coming with you." Betty informed the young hero. Kim just arched her eyebrow which caused the rain change its path down her face. "I'm not going to leave Shego. Maybe I misjudged you."

"Maybe." Kim agreed venomously as she let Betty enter the plane.

"Kim." Vivian interrupted. "Take this. I marked everything for you. Remember that you have to mean it." The blonde scientist said as she gave Kim a large leather covered book.

"Um… thanks." Kim mumbled. Vivian just nodded and ran away indoors.

Kim entered the aircraft and sat in the cockpit next to Betty who has already started the plane. The engine hummed powerfully. Betty checked everything and grabbed the steering stick. The plane slowly took off of the ground. Kim strapped the seat belts and opened the book. It was large, heavy and stank like a dead body. Kim turned the pages carefully. She touched the picture of a strangely familiar woman. She has noticed that the ink is convex.

"It's written in blood." Betty said calmly when she has noticed Kim's consternation. "It was all predicted ages ago." She added, but Kim did not say anything.

Kim turned another few pages and noticed a part which Vivian marked for her. Everything was there. About the curse and about Shego herself. Her powers were a part of that curse. Kim kept on reading and started to understand why Shego was so worried all the time about hurting her. According to that book if Kim would not be loved by Shego so much she would have been turned into crisp months ago.

"Stop pretending that you read it." Betty broke the silence in awkwardly irritated tone.

"I'm not." Kim said ignorantly. "It's Hebrew. Ron taught me this language." She added and explanation with a small hint of sadness in her voice.

Betty decided to shut up and let Kim read the book. They were running out of time. Wade kept them informed about Monty's current position. Why was he going to the south of the Pacific? She did not know, but she worried. Kim kept on reading. She decided to keep this chapter for later. Now she had to focus on saving Shego. She found the right paragraph. _Shahdai al chai, ha-aretz. Yodheh vav heh, eheyeh,_ Kim read in her mind. She did understand it, but not as much as the rest of the text. As she went through the chapter she felt a weird chill on her neck. As if something was standing right behind her. She ignored that feeling and started to memorize the text.

"Guys, we've got him!" Wade appeared on the panel in front of them. "He's in the middle of Drake's Passage."

"Drake's Passage? Why there?" Betty wondered out loud.

"Hidden Beauty." Kim read aloud. "In the ancient times it used to be warm climate over there. The most beautiful place in the world." Kim explained with consternation. "It's all written in here. Have you ever actually read this?"

"Not really." Betty answered with shame in her voice. "Shego gave it to me years ago, but I never had enough will to read through this."

"Apparently Vivian had enough of it." Kim said as she kept on reading the ancient book.

She looked down at the page. In the Drake's Passage is also a hidden astral passage toward the Sheol. That is if Shego will still be under the spell. If not then she would have just fallen into the water. It all depends on their timing and Kim. Said hero sighed as she kept on learning the passage. She looked down at the pictures. She was concerned about the part considering the necklace. It said something about the ultimate sacrifice. She did not know what to expect by it. She looked outside the jet's window and noticed a black hovercraft.

"Betty, look!" Kim pointed at the hovercraft. "It's them!" She exclaimed.

"That means we're getting closer. Get ready." Betty ordered.

Kim went to the back of the jet and gathered some equipment. She packed two oxygen masks in case she needed to jump into the water after Shego. She took a small military knife and whilst she was repeatedly recalling the book's passage she grabbed the necklace. Betty stopped the jet in the air. Kim opened the side door. The wind and rain entered the plane. Kim just gritted her teeth as she tried to notice where Shego is. Monty's hovercraft was hanging in the air right in front of their jet. The black door has opened and Kim noticed Shego standing with her hands right in front of her. She was cuffed. Monkey Fist was right next to her. He grinned evilly when he noticed Kim. He looked down and shook his head. Kim did the same. They were approximately two miles away from the water. If Shego will be thrown out of the hovercraft she will die. Kim looked back at Shego. She could only imagine how she had to feel. Kim raised her left hand where she was holding the necklace. Monty has raised his eyebrow as he did not know what Kim was planning to do.

"_Ha-aretz, Shego adonay!_" Kim started to recite the paragraph of the book.

She raised the right hand in the air and the knife shone in the darkness. She cut her left palm right above the necklace. The blood touched the piece of jewelry and it started to shine with emerald color. Kim felt how it started to hurt her, but she kept on reciting the book. And she did it as if she meant it. Hell yeah, she did mean it. Monty's eyes went wide. He finally realized what was going on when Shego started to shake her head. Monkey Fist decided that he lost his occasion to destroy Shego's soul, but he still had time to at least destroy Shego's body. He kicked her powerfully at the back. Shego lost her balance and fell out the hovercraft. Kim kneeled in pain. The round necklace suddenly drew out the tiny blades. It started to circle around and cut into Kim's palm. She wanted to scream, but she continued to recite. Though she did it as loud as if she was screaming.

Shego was falling down. She felt as the hypnosis was fading away. She blinked twice and noticed that she was falling into the stormy water. From that height it will be rock hard. She wanted to fire up, but she realized that the cuffs were absorbing her power. She looked at them carefully and noticed a tiny Hebrew writing. She read it out loud and the cuffs opened. Shego seen how the water was getting closer and closer. She turned toward the sea and fired up her plasma. She shot it at the mass of water to slow down her fall. She used all of the power she had. As she was at the sea lever she fell down in the tortoise's pace. Her plasma created a vortex of energy that kept the stormy sea away from her person. Shego slowly fell to the bottom of the sea. She spread her arms to keep that vortex of plasma on fire. She was getting weaker. She knew that Kim has woken her up from the hypnosis. Hence she knew that Kim will be here any second to get her away from here. She kneeled and looked up. She has seen a fire in the sky.

Kim has finished her incantation. The necklace was stuck in her palm. It was painful, uncomfortable and totally weird. Kim looked down and turned her attention toward Betty.

"Betty! Shego's down in the water!" Kim yelled at her boss.

"I'm on it!" Betty replied.

She has grabbed tighter the steering stick and directed the jet to the hovercraft. She has fired two missiles and smiled at Monty's fearful expression. When she was certain that no one could have survived that crash she started to lower the jet.

Kim on the other hand prepared herself. She readied the rope which she attached to herself and she kept looking out of the jet. Soon she has noticed the giant, emerald vortex. Kim has grabbed her binoculars and searched for her lover. Shego was in the center of the vortex on the bottom of the sea, kneeling and doing all she could to keep the water away from her and stay conscious. Using this amount of power was very tiring for Shego. When Kim was certain that the rope will be long enough she jumped away from the jet. The wind blew from right to the left and opposite. Kim started to descend directly in the middle of the vortex. It was hot inside, but she did not care. She knew that, even though it freaked her out; Shego's plasma will not hurt her. Kim was in the middle of the vortex when the line stopped her free-fall. She looked up and down. She did not have time to admire Shego's abilities. The pillar of plasma was at least three hundred feet high.

Shego looked up and noticed Kim descending on the rope. _I knew you'd come,_ she thought with a semi-smile. She was getting weaker and weaker. She has never used this amount of power in such short time. Shego fell on her palms. She notices that she was on all fours in a small pool of water. She looked up and noticed that her vortex was getting weaker – it started to leak.

Kim noticed it as well. When she was thirteen feet above the bottom of the sea she pushed the button that allowed her to jump down and steel be connected to the rope. Kim quickly ran toward Shego, who was barely hanging on. She lifted her green lover and looked into her focused, yet foggy eyes.

"Come on, Shego. Stay awake." Kim asked as she connected Shego's body to her harness.

"Kimmie…" Shego whispered. "I… can't." She added and fell half-conscious to the ground.

Kim looked up and her eyes went wide in shock. The vortex started to disappear and the hectoliters of water started to fall directly at Kim and Shego, who was breathing heavily, exhausted from her doings. But she was conscious. Kim quickly put on her mask and helped Shego with spare. As soon as she did it the tones of water hit them so hard Kim could have sworn that it broke all of her bones. The darkness surrounded them. Kim pulled Shego closer and held her tight. Kim pushed the button and her belt and the rope starter to roll in. Soon they felt that they were pulled up.

Shego hugged Kim tightly. Even though she was exhausted and in the middle of the sea, she felt safe. She started to calm her breath. The bubbles were leaving the small mask that changed water into breathable oxygen. She took another deep, calming breath when suddenly something hit her and separated from Kim. She felt, and could have sworn that heard as well, how her bones cracked. Something hit her again. She opened her eyes and looked around, but saw only darkness. She focused and with all her might she ignited her right hand. Kim noticed that light and swam toward her lover. Shego was petrified. She noticed a giant shark attacking them. Than another and the next one. Even with Shego's foggy mind she knew that something is wrong. Sharks usually do not swim in this region. It was all too weird to even think about it. Shego fired her plasma at the attacking shark, but something hit her in the face. Her mask fell off. She opened her eyes. Everything was blurred. She held her air in. Kim grabbed Shego from behind and pulled her closer. Shego was alert. Kim kept on looking at her lover. Suddenly she noticed that her plasma is getting weaker. Kim would have face palmed herself if she could. Shego was running out of oxygen. Kim immediately stopped the rope from pulling them up and took off her mask. She placed it on Shego's face and waited for her to calm her breath. Shego opened her eyes and looked at Kim's worried expression. She looked up and noticed the water surface. They had to be at least of twenty one feet below. Shego noticed a strange fin that hit them again and Kim's hand slipped off the mask. It fell down to the bottom of the sea. Shego did not hesitate. She connected her lips with Kim's and forced her to accept all of the oxygen she still had in her lungs. Kim did not fight that idea. She knew that Shego had a reason to do so. Shego was stronger; she was more resistant; she was better in every way possible.

When Shego ran out of air she moved her lips away from Kim's and with the last flash of strength she ignited her plasma to her full possible power to scare all of the sea beings away from them. Kim did not wait she pulled Shego up and swam toward the surface. Shego could not fight the lack of oxygen. She needed to inhale. She chocked. The salty water entered her lungs. She knew that will happen next. Her brain shut down and Shego lost her consciousness. Kim realized what happened when she felt how limp Shego's body has become. Finally Kim's head has thrust through the water surface. She gasped for air and immediately searched for the plane. Betty was hovering yards above the sea. The waves were covering Kim and Shego over and over again. The lightings were cutting through the dark, cloudy sky. Kim waited for the rope to catch up with the distance she swam and soon they were both lifted from the water. Kim held unconscious Shego tightly as if her life depended on it. Waves were hitting them from every possible direction. Kim was grateful when she has noticed Betty on the edge of the gangplank. She has extended her arm and caught Kim just before she reached the plane. She has dragged both Kim and Shego on board. Kim did not say a word to Betty. She untangled herself from the harness and jumped over to Shego. Betty noticed that Shego was unconscious and not breathing. She did not need any order. She immediately ran to the cockpit and started to fly back to the Headquarters.

Kim kneeled above Shego and opened her clothing. She lowered her face above her lover's chest and listened closely. No heart beat was heard; no breath was felt. Shego was cold and probably dead. Kim's eyes watered and she started to resuscitate the green ex-villainess. One, two three. No result. Twenty nine, thirty. Two breaths. No change. She still did not respond to the action. Kim did not give up. She pumped again. She counted carefully. Twenty eight, twenty nine, thirty. Two breaths. Still no change. Shego's body was cold as ice. Kim tried again and again, and again.

"Come on! Don't you dare leaving me right now!" Kim yelled at Shego after another two breaths. She kept on resuscitating.

After five minutes she was about to give up when Shego suddenly coughed up the water from her lungs and turned to the side. Kim fell to the floor exhausted and gave her lover some space to catch breath. She looked at Shego and was glad to see that she moved again. Though she looked paler than usual. She started to shiver. Kim grabbed the blanket that was lying on the shelf few feet away and cover Shego with it. Shego looked up at Kim. Their eyes met. Kim noticed gratefulness though Shego's eyes were pale; they were not as emerald as they used to be. Kim stood up and lifted Shego. She has placed her lover on the bunk bed that was on the plane and took her place next to her. She covered them with another blanked and tried to warm her up with the heat of her own body. Shego moved closer to Kim and cuddled up.

"Thank you." Shego whispered and closed her eyes red from all of sea water in it.

Kim did not reply. She just kissed Shego's forehead and looked at her hand. It was still bleeding, but Kim did not care much about it. She was just glad that Shego was safe. Kim closed her eyes as well and inhaled deeply in relief. Before she could have opened them again she fell into the deep slumber.

Kim woke up in the hospital wing of the Global Justice Headquarters. She sat up on the bed and realized that she was all alone in the room. She has detached IV from her forearm and decided to leave the room and look for Shego. It was not that difficult. She knew that GJ had a special room for her. It was all covered with special, plasma-resistant panels. Kim slowly walked in. The room was dark. Only the lights from the medical equipment enlightened it. The hero walked over to her lover and grabber her hand. Shego was pale, dressed in hospital garments. Her body was still shaking. Kim looked at the calendar on the wall. They were asleep only for a day. _Maybe she needs more time? Like before_, Kim wondered as she sat down next to Shego and looked at her calm facial expression. Kim kept on staring and realized that Shego's face was not as calm as it seemed. From time to time she had tics, her nerves moved her muscles. Kim heard the door opening.

"She's been that way since we brought you here." Betty said as she walked over to Kim and placed her hand on hero's shoulder. Kim lowered her head in grief. She hated to see Shego unconscious. Again.

"Betty." Kim whispered. "You were her friend all of those years. Yet, you endangered her. You chased her for so many years… why?" Kim asked with slight anger in her sad voice.

"It is my job. I could not do anything." Betty replied. "But I'm glad she's back."

"Yeah? But still you did not want to help till the very last moment." Kim said with confidence.

"I know." Betty agreed as she moved slightly away. "I do regret it. I really do." She added as she walked over to the door. Kim just tightened her grip on Shego's hand. "I will make it up to her." She added and left Kim alone with Shego.

"Bitch…" Shego whispered as she opened slightly her right eye. Kim looked up and smiled.

"You're awake." Kim said happily.

"Sure I am. I could not sleep with you two gabbing over my head." Shego said in husky voice.

"How do you feel?"

"Tired." Shego replied. "And I definitely will take some vacation."

"I like that idea." Kim agreed and Shego already knew that she will be taking vacation as well. They kept silent for a moment just admiring each other and enjoying the presence.

"Do you think that Betty would mind if we'd disappear?" Shego asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Kim did not understand.

"Just help me up and we'll be on our way in no time." She replied with a smile. Kim was glad to be able to see that smile once again. There was a moment when she doubted she would see it ever again.

Kim helped Shego up. They dressed up and left the building as fast and as sneakily as it was possible for their hurt bodies. They found Shego's motorbike on the parking where Kim left it. They had to be very careful as both of them were still quite weak. They were home in no time and enjoyed falling together into bed and quickly falling asleep with silence surrounding them. Betty did not notice their disappearance and she will not until both Kim and Shego will be far away on their planned vacation. Shego was smiling in her sleep as her dream already gave her an idea of where she should take Kim. The redhead will have one, lovely surprise, but it will all have to wait until they wake up.

_A/N:_

_Sorry I made you wait for so long, but I was finishing off my novel. Now I have more time for Kigo, so you can expect the next chapter pretty soon. Please review and criticize. If you have any suggestions I am opened for them :)_

_Respectfully_

_Sova_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything… except for the idea of the plot :)_

Shego opened her eyes. She turned to the side with a yawn and noticed Kim on her right side. Still sleeping. Shego just smiled and exited the bed very quietly. She felt much better than the other day, but she still felt tired. Or maybe she just slept too long. She went into the bathroom and washed herself. Her plan was shining in her head. She decided that she will pack everything and then wake Kimmie up with a breakfast. She hoped her love will like it. She also hoped that Kim will like their vacation in unknown to redhead destination. Shego smiled as the water washed her face. The power of philosophy in the shower always amused her.

Shego exited the bathroom and dressed in her casual, civilian clothes. She packed clothes and some food for the next few weeks and went down to the kitchen to prepare a simple breakfast of eggs and bacon. She walked into the bedroom and noticed that Kim is already stirring in her sleep.

"Kimmie. Wake up." Shego said as she sat down on the edge of the bed. Kim rolled to her right side and slowly opened her eyes. She closed them immediately when she noticed Shego with breakfast and smiled.

"You really didn't have to, Shego." Kim said in husky, sleepy voice.

"But I wanted to. You saved my green ass and I want to take you someplace nice for a vacation so eat and get ready. Everything is packed." Shego said with a bright smile. That woke Kim up completely.

"What? Where are we going?" She asked as she started to eat her eggs. Shego joined her.

"You'll see. It's a surprise." Shego responded with her mouth full.

"That's not fair." Kim opposed but Shego just smiled even more.

"Of course it's not fair. That's why it's so much fun." Shego replied and left the bedroom to let Kim get ready.

It took them only half an hour to be packed and set for the trip. Shego was already sitting behind the steering wheel in her car and waiting for Kim to close the house. Kim sat up on the passenger's seat. Shego started the car and left her home behind. Kim looked at Shego and arched her eyebrow.

"So… are you going to tell me where are you taking me?" Kim asked.

"Hell no. Well… I can tell you that we're going to New Orleans. That's for start." Shego said enigmatically. Kim just snorted and turned her focus to the window. She kept on wondering where on earth Shego is taking her. Said ex-villainess could not stand the silence. She turned on one of her favorite CDs with Joan Jett oldies.

Shego did not want Kim to know about the surprise she had for her lover. She hoped for nice and killing-free vacation. That was why Shego still did not tell Betty they left. They stopped in Albuquerque for late lunch and as they passed Amarillo Shego started to think about a place to sleep. They have stopped in a Washburn motel. Kim still did not speak to Shego. She was a bit angry that her lover had secrets. Even if this one was supposedly for her own pleasure. Kim just asked about stops for food and toilet. That was it. Shego tried not to show how it hurt her. She had her radio turned up to almost maximum.

The next morning they woke up early and left the motel. By dinner time they were already entering New Orleans. Kim has never been there and the city looked like any other. Except it was far older and the history was visible on every street. Old buildings, decorated with European architecture. Sculptures reminding about the battles of the past. Kim could not hide her awe when she tried to see everything whilst Shego drove quickly. They passed the Mississippi river and entered the port. Shego stopped the car and sudden silence occurred. Kim was glad to hear nothing, but she knew the first rule of the passenger: the driver chooses the music. Shego stepped out of the car.

"Don't tell me you drove me down to New Orleans just to take me to a port?" Kim pled as she exited the car. She looked around. Everything was dirty and stank with a rotten fish.

"Hell no." Shego said as she walked over to the trunk and took their bags. "Come here and help me." She added as she threw one of the bags toward Kim.

Shego closed the car and walked over to the pier 15, where she stopped. Kim quickly caught up with her and her mouth fell to the ground when she noticed what Shego was looking at.

"I hope you like it." Shego said with a smile.

Kim could not believe her own eyes. Right in front of her there was a fifty feet long yacht with black hull. The deck was wooden though everything seemed to be polycarbonate. It was mighty, well maintained, expensive; in one word – wonderful.

"That's… em… nice boat." Kim chocked out finally.

"First of all. It's a yacht. And I'm glad you like it." Shego said as she showed Kim a pair of small keys. "Now hop on aboard and get unpacked. I want to leave before sundown." Shego said with a smile as she gave Kim the keys.

"What about you?" Kim asked. She finally got over the shock of traveling in such magnificent yacht.

"I have to speak with boatswain and get some maps. Don't worry I'll be back in a flash." Shego promised as she threw her bag into the yacht's cockpit. Kim nodded and entered the deck.

Shego disappeared, but that only gave Kim a chance to admire the mess, cabin and the caboose. Kim left her bag in the cockpit and used the small key to open the hatch to enter the lower deck. She walked down by five narrow stairs and cursed in shock. The mess was bigger that her old room. It had a long, wooden table that could have fit at least ten people. The caboose was incredibly compact and there were five cabins. Each had a separate bathroom. Kim grabbed the bags from the cockpit and walked through the mess to the door on the bow of the yacht. She opened the door and noticed a king-sized bed. On both sides there were wardrobes built into the facets of the hull. On her right there were small doors. She opened them and turned the light on. She noticed a nice bathroom with shower, sink and a toilet. It was perfect. And everything smelled with lacquer. This yacht was either new or really, well maintained. Kim exited the bathroom and started to unpack their belongings. As Kim was unpacking her mind was cleared from any kind of trouble. Maybe Shego was right to keep this whole vacation so enigmatic?

"I'm back!" Kim heard Shego's voice and her steps on the narrow, wooden stairs. "So how do you like it?" Shego asked once again as she entered the master cabin. Kim turned around with a smile.

"It's perfect." She said and threw herself into a hug. Shego accepted it and kissed Kim delicately on her neck. She was glad that Kim liked it.

"So are you ready to learn how to sail?" Shego asked with a smile as she opened a small cupboard above her head and retrieved something that looked like a black captain's hat. She put it on and smiled at Kim's expression. "My friends gave it to me right after I passed all of my sailing exams." She answered unasked question.

"So… you're a captain?" Kim asked with disbelief.

"Yeap." Shego said with a smile and she kissed Kim. "Now come. I want to leave this damned country." She added and dragged Kim up to the cockpit.

Before Kim could have said a word Shego ran to the bow of the yacht and untied all of the mooring ropes. Shego looked up and smiled. She did not wait any longer just started to untie the sails and set them correctly to the wind. As the wind was blowing from the left side the boat immediately tilted to the right side. Kim sat down and Shego was by her side in a flash holding a steering-wheel and sighed. Kim suspected that Shego missed sailing. She was the king of a free spirit who loves solitude on the sea.

"So how long you sail?" Kim finally asked when Shego set the course.

"Most of my life." Shego said with a smile. "You remember all of those my vacations in Greece? I always sailed there. Whenever GJ was looking for me I just hopped onto my yacht and disappeared for few months. It always calmed me down." She added.

The sun set a couple of hours ago. Shego set the automatic pilot for a proper course and went into the caboose to prepare a meal for both of them. Kim was sitting in the mess and kept staring at the stove which was moving vertically to prevent the food from walling off whenever the yacht hit the bigger wave. They ate silently and enjoyed every minute of their company. Shego noticed that Kim kept on scratching her left, bandaged, palm.

"Maybe you should take that bandage off?" Shego proposed finally. Kim did not say anything. She just did as her lover proposed. Shego looked at Kim's palm and her eyes went wide. There was a round scar in the middle of her palm. "Kimmie… why did they bandage your hand?" She asked with a trembling voice. She had a guess but hoped that it was not true.

"I… I…" Kim did not know how to say it. She feared that Shego will be angry with her. "I read in that book Betty had about what Monkey Fist did to you. It said that I have to perform that ritual to free your mind from that hypnotic state." Kim said finally. Shego sighed. "Are you angry with me?"

"No… no, Kimmie, I'm not angry." Shego answered. "I just did not want to drag you into this." She sighed again and decided to stop hiding all of her secrets. Anyway she had no choice. Kim had to know. "You see, Kimmie. You were right. That ritual dragged me off that hypnotic state, but there's more. If you were ready to sacrifice yourself to save me now you are connected to me. You see, that necklace was not just any simple necklace. As you probably noticed it was magical. And now it connects you with me. I believe that soon you will find out how it does it, because I do not know it myself. It never happened before. I'm not talking about me, but others before me." Shego stopped here to take a sip of her drink and looked at Kim. She noticed in those olive eyes that Kim wants to know more. "In every generation there is a person like me. With cosmic powers connected to the mysticism and magic. They are sort of immortal, but they never lived more than one life time. And there was no one to do for them something you did for me. So don't expect me to know all of the answers." He added and ended her explanation. She was happy that Kim saved her, but she feared for her lover. She feared that this connection might hurt her or maybe even kill her.

"Shego…" Kim wanted to ask a question, but she hesitated. "Back in the Drake's passage, just before you passed out, your eyes started to become less emerald. I could have sworn that you were less green in general. I wonder, why?" She finally asked and Shego just smiled faintly.

"Well, do you have any idea how hard it was for me to create that vortex to keep all of those tons of water away? I'll tell you it was pretty hard and exhausting." Shego explained. "Whenever I use my powers to the brink of exhaustion I, you can call it that way, fade away. As you can imagine, I wasn't always green." She added with a smile.

"That's what your brothers told me once." Kim agreed and was glad that Shego was fine. She was just exhausted.

"Look." She said as she fetched her wallet. "That's me before the accident." Shego said as she gave Kim a small photo.

Kim looked down and smiled. There was a small girl with brown hair tied back, blue eyes smiling to her from behind the glasses. Her freckles made her look so innocent and happy. Kim kept on staring at the photo. She was about to turn that to the other side, but Shego took it away from Kim's hand.

"Hey!" Kim opposed.

"I'm sorry. I just…" Shego did not know what to say.

"You just don't want me to know your name, right?" Kim said as she noticed a tiny bit of ink on her fingers.

"Em… yeah. Sorry." Shego said and that ended their chat. Ex-villainess cleaned the mess and went to sleep. Kim sat in the mess for a while longer. She kept on staring at her left palm. She knew that Shego worries about their connection, but she did not care. She was ready to face everything as long as Shego was about to be there, by her side. Kim smiled and decided to follow Shego's example. She entered the cabin and after quick refreshing she joined Shego under the covers. She hugged her lover, inhaled her scent and fell asleep immediately.

Kim did not sleep well that night. She woke up in the middle of the night and noticed that Shego was not there. She exited the bed and left the cabin. Shego was nowhere to be seen. Kim ran to the cockpit, but when she exited the mess there was no cockpit. She was in a long corridor of something that seemed to be a Middleton High. It was weird, but Kim did not care. She walked through the well-known corridors and suddenly heard screams in the gym. She ran in and noticed few cheerleaders in the company of the jocks. They surrounded someone. The jocks, of Brick Flag type, kept on kicking someone. The cheerleaders were laughing and throwing things at the person in the circle. Kim recognized Bonny's sisters in that gathering. Kim tried to scream, to tell them to leave that person alone, but no one could have heard her. A sudden break bell alarmed the gathered people to leave before someone comes in. Kim ran over and noticed Shego. But that was not a Shego Kim knew. She was younger. Maybe sixteen. Her black hair was a mess, her eye was blackened, and her lip was cut in several places. Shego lifted her body and sat down on the floor. She held her stomach. She lifted her blouse and inspected the injury. Kim noticed perfect muscles painted with bruises, blood and…

"Fuck…" Shego whispered as she noticed a broken rib. She looked with hatred at the gym's door. "I'll show you freak." She growled. Kim understood what happened. People feared her. That's why she was bullied.

"Shego!" Kim heard a familiar voice behind her back. She turned around and noticed Betty. Young Betty with both eyes. "Are you okay?" She asked as she kneeled next to her friend.

"Leave me alone." Shego growled as she stood up slowly with painful expression on her face. She took her backpack and left the gym. Betty lowered her head. It seemed that she wanted to help her friend but she was unable to. Shego's attitude was a tough one.

Kim followed Shego to the classroom. She was sitting in the back trying to make some notes. Kim stood behind her and noticed how beautifully she drew. Kim did not expect her to focus on the lesson. Kim looked around the class and noticed that everyone kept staring at Shego. They hated her; they did not want her to be around. Kim noticed Bonny's sister few rows away from Shego. She had a lighter in her hand. Within seconds Bonny's sister's backpack was aflame.

"Rockwaller! What is wrong with your bag?" Kim heard the teacher asking and she could not believe what she saw. Mr. Barkin was Shego's teacher as well?

"Sir! That freak set it on fire?" She said as she stepped on her bad to extinguish it and pointed Shego.

"Go! Did you have anything to do with this?" Barkin asked Shego calmly.

"No, sir." Shego answered honestly and quietly but Barkin did not believe her. He just arched his eyebrow. "Look, I was too busy drawing and trying not to listen to you. And if I would like to burn something I would definitely start with that slutty ass, not her damned bag." Shego said with anger in her still calm voice.

"Who're you calling slutty, freak?" Girl asked angrily.

"You, Connie!" Shego replied. Both girls stood up and glared at each other. The tension in the air suggested an upcoming fight. "How else shall I call you? Bitch, whore, mindless fuck-up?" Shego asked and the venom was sipping from her mouth with every word.

"You'll regret it." Connie said.

"Fight, fight, fight!" The class encouraged.

Mr. Barkin lost control over the class. Connie was about to jump at Shego, but said girl just ignited her hands. Green, plasmatic flames danced around her hands. Fear flashed in Connie's eyes, but Shego just smiled at it. Suddenly someone grabbed Shego on her arm. Kim did not notice when Barkin made his way toward the back of the class.

"Go! This will be a month in detention!" He yelled at her. Shego looked angrily at him and extinguished her flames. Suddenly the bell rand and everyone left the class. Connie turned toward Shego as she was about to leave and smiled at her rival. She gestured a slice on the throat as a threat to Shego. Barkin looked at his green student and sighed.

"Miss Go. I know it's hard for you and I know they provoke you." Barkin said. Kim did not know this side of her teacher. The side of calm and helpful mentor. "But when we accepted you to this school we had an agreement. No powers allowed." He reminded her.

"I know, Mr. Barkin." Shego said with a sigh. "I'm sorry. I really am." Shego said as if she was really sorry.

"Now go. And don't forget about your detention." He added as Shego was leaving.

Kim followed Shego. She left the school and hid behind the corner. She took off her cigarettes and ignited her finger. Few puffs later Shego was calm again. She was about to go back to school when she was cornered by Connie and her friends.

"What's up, freak?" A buffy boy asked Shego. "You're tough enough to call my girl a slut? Let's see how tough you're now." He said and punched Shego with all his power. Shego fell back. Kim did not understand. Why did not she stand up for herself? Why did not she fight back? She was capable to fight ten ninjas, yet she did not fight with a teenage bully. _Why,_ Kim wondered.

"Oy!" Kim heard Betty's voice again. "Why don't you fight someone who can fight back?" She asked as she walked over and punched him in the face. She jumped and kicked and punched again. Within seconds everyone left her and Shego alone.

"You didn't have to do this, you know?" Shego said as she wiped the blood of her face. Betty did not reply. She knew, as well as Kim, that Shego was a very proud person. She stood up and walked into the school. Kim wanted to follow her again, but when she opened the door there was nothing there. Suddenly she felt as if something is dragging her into a space and before she could have reacted she was back on the yacht with her eyes wide opened.

Kim looked to the right side of the bed but Shego was not there. She exited the cabin and found Shego in the cockpit steering the yacht. She looked so different from the Shego Kim just saw in her… dream? Kim just realized it. It was just a dream. But it was so realistic she needed to ask Shego few questions.

"What's up, Princess? Slept well?" Shego asked cheerfully. "Are you okay?" She asked when she finally looked at Kim and noticed how sweaty, pale and scared she looked.

"Shego, do you know Connie Rockwaller?" Kim decided to ask one question that will make her sure whether her dream was just a dream or something more.

"How do you know that name?" Shego asked. Her smile faded away and Kim noticed pain in Shego's eyes.

"I think I know what kind of connection we might have." Kim answered enigmatically. Shego looked at her and wondered what on earth did Kim mean by that? Why was she so pale? They have so many things to talk about to find out the truth about everything that happened and that is about to happen. But for now Kim had to tell everything Shego and find out whether she had just an awkward nightmare or a sample of Shego's painful past.

_A/N: Yeah… you'll find that out as well, but in the next chapter :) I hoped you liked it. Please review and criticize. _

_Respectfully Sova_

_PS: I'd like to thank Daemonsadist7 for pointing out my grammar errors. I'm working on it :) Although this time I did not have time or will to proofread it, so I hope there aren't many mistakes. Enjoy._


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything._

"How do you know that name?" Shego did repeat as she sat down in the cockpit. She kept on staring at Kim. The hero was sweaty, pale and seemed to be frightened as well. "Sit down and tell me everything." Shego asked.

"I… I just had this dream." Kim said as she sat down next to Shego. "Although I'm not quite sure whether it was a dream or maybe a memory." She added with trembling voice.

"What was that dream about?" Shego asked. So Kim did tell her everything. Including seeing Barkin, Connie, Betty with both eyes – everything. "I see…" Shego commented when Kim finished though she looked even paler than usual.

"Shego… was it real?" Kim asked.

"It… yeah, once it was real. For me." Shego replied in quiet voice.

"Why didn't you fight those guys back?" Kim asked a question that really bothered her.

"That was a part of the deal." Shego responded but Kim just arched her eyebrow. "You see, I was living with Betty since I didn't want to live with my brothers. I had tutors in GJ, but Betty was attending normal school. She was coming back every single day with new storied about other people. So I wanted to go to normal school as well. The Principal agreed after Betty's mom explained the situation, but on one condition. No powers. Knowing that I'm stronger than average person fighting back would be considered as a use of powers." Shego explained and Kim just nodded.

"You shouldn't worry about that Connie much, you know. This kind of bitchness runs in the family." Kim said with a small smile.

"What do you mean?"

"I knew her younger sister, Bonnie. And I've met Connie and Lonnie once. They can't help their attitude." Kim explained and this time Shego nodded and smiled a bit.

"But enough about my past. I have a small surprise. We have very good wind so by tomorrow we should arrive to Spain where we'll stay for a day to visit and have a good time. Don't worry about your dream anymore." Shego said as she stood up and pushed a small button. "The autopilot is on so why don't we eat something." She proposed as she offered Kim a hand. They walked into the mess and ate a small late lunch.

They spend their evening on eating, playing cards and talking about everything. They missed such conversations since Shego left her wheelchair. It was a nice change of the wind. Kim realized how comfortable she feels around Shego though she noticed that her lover is once again stepping away whenever Kim wanted to kiss her. _Maybe she fears that something might go wrong as it did before,_ Kim wondered but decided not to give up. When Shego was cleaning off the table before their bed time Kim sneaked on Shego and caught her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Em… Kimmie... don't." Shego said between the kisses. Kim moved back and looked at Shego with questioning gaze. "I just… I don't know what will happen since you've got this necklace connecting you to me." She explained with her face headed to the floor.

"Why don't we just find out?" Kim proposed with a smile as she tried to kiss Shego again.

"No… Kim…" Shego moved back. "I don't want to endanger you. I fear for you." She said as she left Kim in the mess and went to the cabin. "I'm sorry." She added before she closed the door behind.

Kim was staring with disbelief on the closed door and sighed. She did not care about her safety. She wanted to be close with Shego. Just as they were close before all of this happened. She decided to try once more. She entered the cabin and prepared herself to sleep. She entered the bed and crawled over to Shego. She started to kiss ex-villainess' neck. Shego purred and arched a bit into the touch. Kim made her way to Shego's lips. Shego did not fight this time. Her heart beat quickened and she felt pleasant warmth spreading across her body. Kim suddenly felt an itch in her left palm, but she ignored it. She kept on kissing Shego.

"No… Kimmie…" Shego tried to fight, but it was a lost battle. Kim continued. She opened her one eye and noticed that Shego gave herself into the kiss as the plasmatic flames danced around her body. She smiled, closed her eyes and continued to kiss her lover. Shego tried to fight an urge to give Kim what she wanted. She feared that something might go wrong. It was some kind of feeling in the back of her head that advised her to push away. "You shouldn't…" Shego whispered. Kim moved back and looked at Shego. Her plasma extinguished though her eyes seemed as they were still aflame. Kim knew that it was a powerful desire.

"Look, Shego. I thought we agreed that I don't care about any king of trouble, pain or even death you can put me into. I love you and I will not give up on you just because something weird and magical has happened. Do you understand me?" Kim asked angrily.

"Yeah, I do, but…"

"No buts, Shego." Kim interrupted. They looked at each other and Shego made oh-what-the-hell kind of face and she jumped on Kim. That was exactly what she wanted.

Nothing more unusual that usually did not happen. And Kim was glad for that. She just felt a light itching in her left palm, but she ignored it as she thought that her hand is still healing. She was already asleep when Kim realized that her lover probably put those special, plasma-resistant plates on the yacht as well. Kim smiled and closed her eyes. She was asleep in no time.

Kim woke up in the middle of the night. Shego was not by her side and that made Kim wonder. Suddenly she heard ex-villainess' screams coming from the cockpit. She ran over there but when she exited the mess cockpit was not there. Kim immediately realized that this was another dream about Shego's past. Kim was in the dark room. There was only one chair in the center. Shego was chained to it. It was enlightened by lonely beam of light coming from a giant bulb. Kim looked around and noticed a giant Venice mirror in front of Shego.

"Shehariah Go!" A sudden deep, electronically modified voice addressed Shego. "Are you aware of your crimes?" Kim did not understand what was going on.

"I didn't do anything wrong." Shego replied with tired voice. Just now Kim noticed how tired and beat up Shego looked like. _What happened to her this time,_ Kim wondered.

"Does it mean that endangering a life of your partner you do not call a crime against Global Justice?" The voice asked again.

"I didn't endanger her. Just talk to her and you'll know it." Shego replied. Kim sensed fear in her voice.

"Miss Betty Director is currently in the hospital thanks to you." The voice said.

"Not thanks to me! It was her, own fault!" Shego opposed but soon she regretted her attitude. Suddenly she started to scream and writhe in agony. Kim understood that the chair is connected to the electricity.

"Just tell us why you decided to kill your partner and we might think of a delicate punishment." The voice said angrily. The electric current was cut off from Shego's chair.

"I… didn't…" Shego said between the gasps. "She decided to go and fight alone… I rescued…" She tried to explain but she was paralyzed by electricity again. Kim covered her mouth. She could not understand why they were torturing Shego. She knew that Shego would never endanger Betty.

"You will be taken to our facility where you will have time to think about your future in Global Justice. Goodbye Shehariah Go." The voice said and the speaker was turned off.

Suddenly three men entered the cell and enchained Shego into large cuffs made from plasma-resistant material. Even if they would not do it, Shego had not strength to fight. Men dragged Shego away from the cell. Kim was frightened. Why would GJ torture her so long that Shego could not even walk by herself? She decided to find out. She followed Shego just as she did the night before. Suddenly she found herself in white room. The lights were blinding her and Shego who was now chained to the ceiling with the same plasma-resistant cuffs. She was half naked. Kim walked over to her lover and noticed that she was sleeping deeply. Her body was pale and her face showed how tired she was. It was an unbearable sight for Kim.

"Good evening Miss Go." A calm voice spoke up. Kim turned around and noticed a woman in the middle age. She was dressed in white coat and was currently putting a white mask on her face. When she did that the woman put on some white, sterile gloves. She walked over to Shego and punched her in the face to wake her up. "I said: good evening." She repeated in the same calm voice. Shego just opened her eyes slowly and looked at the woman. Then Shego spitted some blood directly on the woman's face.

"Fuck you." Shego growled and closed her eyes again. Kim noticed that it angered the woman, who was currently wiping her face off the blood, but she did not let Shego see it.

"Two can play that game, Miss Go. You will regret it." The woman said and she punched Shego once again. Then she walk toward Shego's back and took out a small knife. She started to cut through Shego's back. Said woman growled in pain, but she did all she could to not let herself scream. Kim noticed that Shego opened her eyes and looked directly into hers.

"Kimmie… wake up. You have to wake up, Kimmie." Kim heard Shego's voice and suddenly something dragged her back to the yacht and her own body. She opened her eyes and noticed that she is lying in the bed with her feet on the pillows. Shego is kneeling next to her shaking her shoulders. "Kimmie…" Shego said once again. Kim looked at her and suddenly hugged her tightly. "Em… you were screaming, Kimmie. Are you okay?" Shego asked as she returned the hug. Kim was trembling.

"Why were they torturing you?" Kim finally asked.

"Which tortures are you talking about?" Shego asked and Kim's jaw fell down to the bed.

"There was more than once?" Kim could not believe that. Shego just nodded with calm expression. "The time in GJ. In the white room." Kim said.

"Oh, that." Shego said. "I… they thought that I took Betty's eye out. That it was all my fault. At that time her mother was in charge of GJ so she freaked out. She gave an order to torture me. I waited there for five long days before Betty exited the hospital to tell them that I'm innocent. When I recovered I left and started to work for Drakken." Shego explained and Kim could not believe that someone might do such horrible thing.

"But you grew up together. Her mother raised you." Kim was shocked.

"Yeah… but I never was as perfect as Betty. I wasn't her real daughter." Shego said as she hugged Kim once again. Uncomfortable silence occurred. Shego sighed. "Kimmie… have you ever had some trouble at school? I mean… does Mankey sound familiar?" Shego asked finally as it seemed that it bothered her.

"Yeas, but… why do you ask?" Kim asked as she moved back and looked into Shego's eyes.

"I just… dreamed…" Shego choked out.

_Shego woke up in the middle of the night. She did not know what happened. She looked to her left, but Kim was not there. She panicked. _I was supposed to protect her,_ she kept on thinking. She ran out of the cabin, through the mess into the cockpit. But cockpit was not there. She was back in Middleton. She was walking down the streets when she finally noticed a familiar redhead heading back home. Shego heard bells from the nearby church. It was middle of the night. Kim looked completely exhausted. She probably was coming back from her mission or something. Her face was beat up and clothes were burned in few places._

"_Damn you, Shego." Shego heard Kim's voice. "Why can't you just realize that we're meant to be?" Kim continued speaking to herself. Shego could not believe that her little, redheaded minx felt something more toward her before Shego saved her life. _

"_Oy, Possible!" Both Kim and Shego heard a voice coming from one of the houses. It was a young boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. Kim seemed to know him so Shego just kept quiet and watched. After everything Kim told her earlier that day Shego already supposed that it is Kim's memory. It had to be something important so Shego just paid attention to everything that happened._

"_Hey, Josh. What are you doing here?" Kim asked innocently. She smiled even though she was too tired to be polite. Shego noticed that._

"_I'm just partying with my closest friends in my house. I was hoping you could come join us. We have some food and drinks." Josh said. Kim did not notice that he put special emphasis on the word "drinks", but Shego did. _What are you playing at, boy,_ Shego wondered but realized that the only way to find out is to follow Kim, who replied:_

"_With pleasure. I could take a short nap too. I really don't want to wake my family up in the middle of the night third night in a row." Kim said and followed Josh. She was too tired to notice his smile and the fact he stank like a distillery._

_ They entered the house. Shego already realized what is about to happen. The house was full of booze, marijuana and porn magazines. There were six men… boys actually. They looked at Kim, who finally realized what she has gotten herself into. She turned around and tried to run, but Josh pulled her back. She was too tired to fight. His friends joined Josh and pulled Kim back to the floor. Kim jumped and tried to fight. She was able to defeat them, but she could not. Shego felt an itch of guilt. If she would not fight Kim earlier she would not be so tired and starved – exhausted in general. Someone suddenly hit Kim in the face. She fell to the floor. Two boys held her arms. Another two held her legs apart. Josh took off his pants. Shego wanted to burn him, but her plasma went through him. She understood that she cannot do anything but watch that horrifying scene._

"_You will enjoy every second of it." Josh said with needy voice. "Or I will make you." He added as he started to thrust into Kim. _

_ Kim started to scream. She hoped that someone will hear her pleas. But no one ever came to help her. When Josh ended the boys changed. And so on until everyone was satisfied. After two long hours of that torture Kim lost her consciousness. The blood was oozing away from her womb. Josh ordered his friends to take her to the doorstep of her house where they left her like some kind of trash. Kim's mother found her in the morning. But until then Shego was sitting by Kim's unconscious body rocking and crying. She felt guilty. It was eating her up from the inside. It was her fault Kim was coming back late home. It was her fault Kim did not have any strength to fight back. It was all her fault. And all she always wanted was to protect the young hero. Even nowadays Shego was endangering Kim. Just by being by her side. When Shego noticed the front door opening she saw Ms. Possible. The older redhead screamed her lungs out. The sound was unbearable. Shego's ears hurt. Suddenly she felt her body was drawn back to her body that was sleeping not so peacefully in the cabin of her yacht. She woke up and noticed that Kim was having another nightmare._

"Yeah… that. I didn't want you to know." Kim said when Shego told her about her dream.

"I'm so sorry. I should have leaved you alone the moment I recovered." Shego said and the tears started to sparkle in her emerald eyes. "I feel so guilty."

"Don't." Kim said in harsh tone. "It wasn't your fault." She added. "Anyway… it's all in the past. Let's just get some more sleep before we reach Spain." Kim added and almost forced Shego to go back to sleep. It was quiet for a little while. Only the sound of the wind outside the yacht was hearable.

"Maybe you're right, Kimmie. Let's try making the most of our vacation." Shego broke the silence.

"That'll be great." Kim agreed and she snuggled to Shego.

Yet, even though they tried, they feared to fall back asleep. They pretended to sleep in fear that the other one will find out. Both Kim and Shego were thinking about everything they saw in their dreams. Whether they meant something or they were just meaningless echo from the past. They both knew that they were now connected in some weird way, but what did it mean? Kim wanted to find out more about this old and creepy magic. Shego on the other hand wished she was never born and she never brought this all upon Kim. As the sun came above the horizon they finally fell asleep. Spain was getting closer and closer but Kim still did not know where Shego is taking her in general. Maybe they were just having a mysterious cruise across the world? _Nah,_ Kim thought just before she fell into the deep slumber. They did not dream anymore that night.

_A/N: That's it for today and tomorrow. I have to study for a grammar test in my Uni so the next update should be somewhere across Friday. Please, review and criticize. And sorry that I made it so short, but I want to keep you in the suspense ;) _

_Respectfully_

_Sova_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters (yadda, yadda, yadda) don't sue._

When Kim woke up she noticed that Shego was not by her side anymore, but the sounds of prepared breakfast assured her that it was not another nightmare. Kim slowly left the bed and entered the mess. She smiled faintly when she noticed that Shego prepared great meal. Although her smile was smeared away from her face when Shego turned around and Kim noticed her lover's tired face. She suspected that Shego did not go back to sleep after their conversation.

"Hey…" Kim tried to get Shego's attention.

"Oh. Hi." Shego said as she noticed Kim's presence. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine, fine…" Shego murmured. Apparently she did not sleep well. She was behaving mechanically. Kim sat down next to the table. "Just eat. We should be prepping the yacht in about an hour." She added and took a seat next to Kim thought Shego just shoved her plate aside and put her head on a table.

She was asleep in a matter of seconds. Kim felt sorry. Shego could not sleep because guilt was eating her up from the inside. She really cared for Kim. Said woman decided to clean the kitchen for her lover and let her nap as long as it was possible. Unfortunately she had to wake up Shego when she noticed the shore of Spain approaching their yacht.

"Shego…" Kim whispered, but Shego did not move. "Shego, wake up." She repeated and Shego started to stir.

"Kimmie?" Shego finally asked as she slightly opened her eyes. Kim looked into those green orbs and gulped. Her eyes were pale.

"Shego, you have to stop worrying." Kim pled her lover.

"I try…" She said as she got up from the table. "We'll talk about it later. We have to get ready for the arrival in Spain." She added, kissed Kim on her forehead and left the mess.

Kim was left alone in the mess. She looked at the ex-villainess' tired walk. When Kim was sure that the mess is clean she joined her lover in the cockpit. Kim looked around. The blue sea was calm as small waves were crashing on the hull of the yacht. The seagulls were singing its' songs; the shore was getting closer and closer. Finally Shego asked her to take the steering wheel while Shego took the sails down and turned on the engine. Shego has taken back the steering wheel. The port was yards away. In a matter of minutes Shego was guided by the boatswain to a free spot in the port. When she was sure that the boat was secured Shego helped Kim to get ashore. She laughed a bit when Kim was carried away to the left side as she already got used to the rocking of the sea. Just as they were about to leave the port and enter the city they have noticed the most unexpected person possible.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Shego asked when she walked over to her boss and friend. Betty did not smile. She was dead serious.

"I was looking everywhere for you." Betty stated and she moved her glare at Kim. "We have to get you guys back to Middleton."

"What's wrong?" Kim asked.

"It's Killigan. He's keeping your mother and the rest of the Middleton hospital hostage." Betty explained.

"What?" Both Kim and Shego asked.

"I'm sorry. But he wants to get your attention." Betty said as she kept on looking at Kim. "We haven't much more time. Just follow me." She added, turned around and left the port.

They were taken to a black car and driven away from the city. Just as they exited the suburbs Kim and Shego noticed GJ aircraft. They left the car and entered the jet in no time. They just wanted Betty to fill them in on everything that happened while they were discovering their new connection.

"Just as you left he entered the hospital. Whole place is wired with powerful explosives. He keeps your mother with him at all times." Betty said as the jet was already on the way to US.

"What does he want with my mom?" Kim asked.

"He doesn't want your mom. He wants you." Betty said.

"All right. Just take us there. We'll be at the back taking a nap. We didn't sleep well." Shego said as she dragged Kim to the back of the plane. "Try to get some rest, Kimmie. We have no idea what that Killigan has planned."

"Sure, but you are the one who needs to sleep, Shego." Kim said as she almost forced Shego to the provisory bed. She did not have to force her to fall asleep. Kim just snuggled into her neck and fell asleep as well.

Kim opened her eyes. She was awakened by the itching in her palm. Although something was wrong. She looked around and she noticed she was in complete darkness. There was nothing. Her breath quickened. She had no idea where she was or what was happening. She looked once again at her hand. She noticed the necklace under her skin. Hebrew inscriptions glowed in green. It almost burned her. Kim hissed in pain. Suddenly she noticed a tiny source of light. She followed it quickly in fear that it will disappear. She entered new room. It looked like a museum. But there were no paintings on the wall. Just screens. On every screen there was Kim's memory of Shego. But at the end of the long museum like corridor there was the biggest of them all. There was a memory she could not possibly remember. Kim stopped in front of the screen and noticed her mother in the hospital right after the labor. The doctor was holding dead, slightly redheaded newborn. Ann Possible was crying while doctor shook his head in defeat. Kim's father took her dead body when suddenly a giant meteor fell from the sky and hit the ground a couple of miles away from the hospital. In a matter of seconds a rainbow colored beams of energy rays spread across the sky. As the green one erupted into the sky the infant started to cry as it started breathing once again. Doctors were shocked; Kim's parents could not believe their luck. Their firstborn was alive.

"What the hell?" Kim asked herself.

She did not understand what it meant. Was she connected to Shego from the very first day of her life? Why did her parents never tell her she was born dead? Did they know that she started breathing again thanks to Shego? Maybe they did. Maybe that was why they accepted Shego in her life so quickly. There were so many questions and so little answers. It was all too weird. Before she could have given those thoughts any consideration she felt that she was dragged away from that screen, museum and her thoughts. She finally understood. It was just a dream and she was finally waking up.

On the other hand as Shego fell asleep she kept on falling down. Deeper into her subconsciousness and deeper into the unknown realms of astral plane. Suddenly she hit something hard. She stood up and took a look around but it was a complete pitch black. She could not see a thing. She tried to ignite her plasma, but it did not work. She started to panic, but her powers still did not respond. Just as she was about to freak out giant, emerald flames arose all around her trapping her in the circle of fire. Shego covered her eyes as the flames blinded her. She heard the wind blow all around her. It sounded as if someone was whispering.

"Shehariah!" She heard someone say her same. She growled in response. If something was using her real name it was not good.

"Show yourself!" Shego ordered in bold tone, but the wind just blew even stronger. Yet, the flames were burning still. As Shego was about to shout once again at the invisible force everything stopped and only the sound of the fire surrounded her. Suddenly Shego saw a familiar face within the flames. In the matter of seconds a small woman entered the circle of Shego's fire.

"Hello, Shehariah." The woman said.

"Mother? But…" Shego did not understand. How could she have a conversation with her long dead mother? Something was wrong. "You're dead."

"I am. But you may join me very soon. Just listen to me very carefully. You have to leave Kim Possible today. Whatever you do, you cannot follow her from now on."

"But I love her." Shego said quietly. "And I promised to protect her." Shego added and as she did she noticed a strange grimace on her mother's face.

"You will do as I say." Her mother ordered.

"No!" Shego opposed.

"You will listen to me!" Shego's mother yelled and as she did she started to change. In the matter of seconds in front of Shego was standing an emerald demon with horns, long, dangerous tail and a flame in his eyes. The demon was nine feet tall and seemed very angry. He grabbed Shego's throat and lifted ex-villainess up in the air. "You will leave her!" He yelled again.

"Never!" Shego managed to yell back. She started regretting her love and devotion as the demon looked into her eyes. Shego has seen in those emerald orbs her greatest fear. She has seen Kim's dead body. But it was not so painful only because Kim was dead. It hurt Shego even more because Kim was burned with Shego's plasma.

"You know that it's inevitable." The demon growled. "It will happen eventually." He added and Shego suddenly realized what was going on. It was the demon of her own fear; the greatest fear of all – losing the one she loved.

"Listen to me, Demon!" Shego yelled. "You are not real and Kim will be safe with me. She knows it and I know it. There is nothing you can do about it." She said and as she did the demon grew weaker and shrank. "Kim loves me and she trusts me." She continued and the demon was already her size. Shego freed herself from the grasp and shoved the beast few feet away from her. "If you will try to destroy what I was waiting for so long I will destroy you." She vowed and the demon shrank again.

"You can't destroy me. I'm a part of you and I always will." The demon said with a wicked smile.

"I'll try." Shego said with a wicked smile as she punched the beast on the face. The demon fell and disappeared. The flames surrounding Shego flew up and returned to her body. She was once again covered in darkness. Only the flames in her eyes were the proof of the demon's presence. She closed those green orbs and felt that her spirit was returning to the body.

Kim and Shego woke up in the exact same moment. They shared a look. They felt that their other half had a weird dream but there was no time to talk about it. They got up and started getting ready for their new mission. They had to rescue Kim's mother and other people from the hospital. It was all more important to both of them now when they had a moment of realization in their minds. The jet landed in front of the Middleton hospital which was already surrounded by the police officers, SWAT teams and GJ agents. Kim and Shego exited the aircraft in their GJ tactical uniforms. Betty followed them shortly.

"What's the situation?" Kim asked Agent Du when she found him.

"Ah, Kim." She got his attention. "Killigan is inside in the doctors' room. The whole hospital is wired with explosives. He demands your presence."

"I see… so basically I go in and then we'll see, right?" Kim asked.

"Basically, yes." Will agreed.

"No can do." Shego opposed. "You will go inside, but we need a team that will find every one of the explosives and unarm them. As for me… I will sneak in and keep close eye on you." She explained her point as she looked at her lover.

"All right. Let's get on with it." Kim agreed.

"No." Betty butted in. "I can't risk losing two of my best agents." She said. "No offence, Will." She added.

"None taken." Will responded.

"I don't give a shit what do you care about, Betty." Shego replied angrily. The face of demon mocking her love was still burned in her memory. "I will not leave Kim with no backup. You got it? Or do you want me to spell it in plasma?" She threatened her boss.

"Calm down, Shego." Kim asked her lover. "Let's just get over with it. I have some other thing on my mind and I would like to figure them out. And I can't do it as long as Killigan is free."

"Fine." Shego agreed as she expected that Kim was referring to their dreams.

Every police officer and agent present at the scene focused their firearms on the hospital. The sniper tried to find out where Killigan currently was hiding. Kim took a megaphone and prepped it.

"Killigan! It's Kim Possible. I'm going in." She yelled and took a step forward, but she was stopped by Shego's hand.

"Just be careful… please." Shego almost begged her.

"I will, Shego." Kim promised and walked into the hospital.

Shego watched her go and when she was certain that Kim was already preoccupying Killigan's attention she sent a team to find the explosive devices while she sneaked in to keep a close eye at Kim.

Kim entered the hospital. She knew the building very well. She used to be a volunteer in here during her high school times. She used to come here and help her mother out during her free days. Many good memories and now she had to stop the terrorist. The patients were all locked in their rooms with nurses taking care of them. It seemed that Killigan did not want to harm innocent people. He just wanted to get Kim's attention. Said woman walked directly to the third floor where her mother works. She walked into the doctor's room, but no one was in.

"Looking for someone?" She heard an awful Scottish accent behind her back. She turned around and noticed Killigan standing on the far end of the corridor. He was dressed in black kilt and white shirt. What surprised Kim was the fact that he did not have his golf bag; or the golf clubs. _Weird_, Kim thought.

"Seriously, Killigan. How long have you been living in this country? You should get a better accent by now." Kim mocked her enemy. _Damn, that was a bit too Shegoish, _Kim thought with a small smile.

"Aye, Lass. Shouldn't you be worried about her?" He asked as he dragged her mother in front of him, locked his arms around her and pointed a gun right at her right temple. Kim turned paler.

"Leave her out of this. You wanted me to come so here I am..." She said and took off her mission belt with her all equipment. "Unarmed." She added and he just smiled.

"Kimmie, don't!" Ann tried to oppose but the gun was pushed stronger into her head.

"Now let her go, Killigan." Kim ordered the villain in calm voice.

"Fine. But you will pay for what you did anyway, lass." He vowed. Kim did not understand what was he talking about, but all she cared right now was that her mother was safe. She gestured to her mother to run out of the hospital. She did as asked. Kim was left alone with Killigan.

"So what did I do that angered you so much?" Kim asked as calmly as she could considering the fact that Killigan's gun was now pointed at her.

"You turned the finest evil-maker into GJ bitch; you've killed Drakken and Monkey Fist. But you know what? I have something that will make you regret you were even born." He said with an evil smile. He hid his gun and took a small remote from his pocket. "You'd be surprised whom I found on my way here." He added and smiled even more. He pushed the red button on the remote and Kim heard a footsteps coming toward them.

Ann ran out of the hospital. She was quickly spotted by the GJ team and they took her into a safe place few hundred yards away from the hospital. Betty was quickly by Ann's side.

"What's going on inside?" She asked her agent's mother.

"You have to help Kim. She's unarmed and alone. Killigan has firearms and… and…" She could not speak anymore. She started crying. Betty did not want to push Ann anymore. She walked away and took out her communication device.

"Shego, keep a close eye on Kim. She's unarmed and apparently Killigan has an ace up in his sleeve. Ann is panicking so it's not good." Betty ordered.

"You don't have to say it twice. I'm fifteen feet away from her and I have perfect view at the situation." Shego said and tried to remain calm. She noticed how Kim has turned paler and paler. "Oh, shit." Shego whispered and cut down the connection. Betty did not know what was going on.

Kim's jaw dropped to the floor. She knew those footsteps but she did not expect Killigan to be so cruel. Right in front of her there was her old friend. His blonde hair was a little bit longer, he had a small beard, his hands were clenched into fists and blue aura surrounded him. Kim noticed a small chip on his forehead.

"Ron?" Kim asked and her friend opened his eyes willed with blue mystic power.

"Apparently Drakken was right about that contraption. It's very useful. Now, Kimberly, it's time to meet your destiny." Killigan said with a laugh and pressed another button.

Ron jumped at Kim and started to attack her with all he had. He was jumping and kicking. He was concentrating and the blue aura of monkey power helped him finally reach Kim. Though she was dodging his every attack he finally hit her in the face and she was left flying across the hospital wall. Shego has seen it and could not believe her eyes when she noticed that in a matter of seconds Kim was running back and jumping at Ron. Shego finally decided to help both Kim and Ron to finish this fight. The only thing she could have done was getting that remote of Drakken's construction.

Shego moved out of her post and informed the sniper to take a lock on Killigan. Somehow she managed to enter the hall undetected. Killigan was too preoccupied with watching Kim lose. She did not want to hurt her friend, obviously. Shego was feet away from the terrorist when she noticed that Ron took out the Lotus Blade. He punched Kim on the face and jumped on her. The sword has changed in a long samurai sword. Shego could not wait any longer. He will not be able to live with himself if he will hurt his friend. Shego fired up plasma and knocked Killigan out. She grabbed the remote and pushed the off button as fast as she could. But it was too late. Ron was already thrusting the sword down at Kim's chest. Shego ran toward Kim, but she was fifty yards away. Kim on the other hand grabbed the blade and managed to stop it millimeters above her chest. The tip of the blade was delicately cutting her skin. Ron blinked couple of times and fell to the ground. The chip fell off his forehead. Shego fell to her knees and slid toward Kim. She helped Kim up a bit. Shego checked Kim's palms and chest, but the necklace in her palm just shone and her cuts were healed in the matter of seconds. The couple shared a look and hugged each other contently. Ron was murmuring as he slowly regained his old personality.

"This is not over!" They all heard behind them. The trio turned around and noticed Killigan getting up and retrieving his pistol. He pointed and pulled the trigger. Shego just pushed Ron away and covered Kim with her own body. She heard three shots and felt three bullets entering her back. When she heard the fourth shot but did not feel any pain she managed to turn around. She has noticed that Killigan was standing in the same spot but with a hole in his head. The sniper finally reacted. She turned her sight back to Kim and smiled delicately. A streamlet of blood exited her mouth.

"Shego!" Kim exclaimed but her lover fell back. Something was wrong. She was able to take more than three bullets. It was not right. Kim looked into Shego's emerald eyes.

"I love you, Kimmie." Shego whispered and her eyes started to turn empty.

"I love you too, Shego…" Kim whispered and she hugged her lover. Within the matter of seconds the building was filled with agents freeing hostages. Betty rushed over toward Kim.

"Kim, let her go. We have to take her to a hospital." She ordered.

"This is a fucking hospital, Betty!" Kim yelled at her boss. "Now move!" She added as she got up and lifted Shego's body. She was still breathing but the blood was entering her lungs. She kept on coughing. Kim took Shego to an operation room. She stripped her off her uniform and just as she was done Kim's mother entered the room.

"You have to go, Kimmie." Ann asked.

"I used to help you with brain surgeries so I will help you with this one as well." Kim opposed. Ann did not want to argue. They lost too much time already.

Ann noticed that Shego's chest had three convex points. These probably were the bullets. Ann took a scalpel and cut the skin above those points. In the matter of minutes the cartridges were away from Shego's body – secured by Kim on the other table. As soon as the charges were out Shego's body started to heal. Kim felt strange tickling on her body in the same exact points where Shego was hurt. She looked at her palm and smiled faintly. Then she looked back at the bullets. She took a closer look at the bullets. They all had engraved David's Star and were covered with Hebrew writing. _Since when was Killigan so smart_, Kim wondered. Shego's deeper breath dragged Kim away from her thoughts. Ann covered her chest with a blanket and went to the sink to wash off the tools.

"Kimmie?" Shego whispered.

"I'm here." Kim assured her lover who just smiled.

"Is everyone okay?" Shego asked.

"I don't care." Kim replied honestly. "I'm just glad that you and my mom are fine." She added and Shego smiled even more.

"I have bad influence on you." Shego said and Ann chuckled a little bit. The couple turned their sight and the older redhead.

"I believe you two are ready to go home. Just rest a lot." Ann told her daughter and her lover. "And don't forget to come over during weekend." She added as she left. Kim and Shego shared a look and smiled.

"Shall we go?" Shego asked.

"Sure." Kim agreed. "Let's just sneak out of here. I don't want to run into Betty right now." She offered and Shego agreed.

They were home within an hour. They were glad to be home alone although all they could have thought about right now was having some rest. It was very stressful and tiring day. They still had few weird things to confront, but slowly all of the after effects of the ritual Kim performed to safe Shego were getting clearer and clearer. They will worry about it when they will wake up. Now they just walked upstairs to their bedroom and immediately fell into a deep slumber tightly nestled down upon each other.

_A/N:_

_So… It took me long enough to post this chapter, but I was finishing off my book. Now, please do criticize and review. I will probably write one more chapter in which every mystery will be cleared out. I hoped you enjoyed the story so far. I just hope there are no typos, because I was too lazy to proofread it :)_

_Respectfully_

_Sova_


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, please don't sue._

Shego woke up in the morning. First rays of the sun warmed up her face. She looked to the left and noticed Kim's sleeping figure. Shego smiled contently, but her smile was quickly smeared away. She touched her chest and started to think. Why on earth those three bullets did almost killed her? It was not normal. And how come Killigan came out with that plan? It was too good. Use Ron to kill Kim. Whoever came out with that plan knew that Kim would never hurt her friend. Even if he was absent for the few last years of her life. Thinking about the events of the other day made Shego worry about Kim. It started with revenge on Shego, but now someone was after Kim. But why? Shego decided to get up and take a shower. Do something.

While Shego was exiting bed Kim was stirring slightly in her sleep. She was half awake and incredibly occupied with same thought as Shego. Why did she feel itching when Shego started to heal off? And who would know Shego so well to bless the bullets? Something was seriously wrong and she was about to get to the bottom of this. No one will use her friend to defeat her and kill her lover. Oh, hell no. She will not leave it unsolved. Whoever was standing behind it will regret even planning this sitch.

_Beep, beep, beep._

"What's up Betty?" Kim answered her communicator.

"I was just wondering how you two are doing? Is Shego okay?" Her boss asked.

"Yeah, she's taking a shower." Kim answered and became silent for a short while. "Listen… I was thinking… have you noticed any control devices in the hospital or something of that kind?" Kim finally asked.

"What? No, why?" Betty said with consternation.

"I don't know. I was just thinking that it was not normal for Killigan to come up with this plan." Kim explained and Betty became silent as well.

"Give me few hours. I'll take a closer look at it." Betty promised. "And don't forget you promised your parents to come over." She reminded Kim.

"Oh, yeah… thanks." Kim said and disconnected.

"What's up?" Shego said as she exited the bathroom. She was drying her hair and her body was barely covered with black bathrobe.

"You want to come over to my parents today?" Kim answered a question with a question.

"Yeah, sure." Shego said as she jumped into the bed next to Kim. "But before we'll go…" She said and captured Kim's lips. "I wanted to thank you." She added between one kiss and another.

"For what?" Kim said with a smile as she returned the kiss.

"For saving my life." Shego said. "Because that's what your love did." She added and pinned Kim down to the bed. She kissed her fiercely on the lips.

"Oh, so now you don't try to avoid me?" Kim asked in cheeky manner.

"Don't complain, Princess." Shego relied with a smile and kissed her lover once again. She gave herself into the affection Kim returned. The plasma surrounded them. Kim untied Shego's bathrobe. Said woman purred and took Kim's sleeping gown off. Kim arched into the kisses and moaned a bit. That turned Shego even more. The sound of her woman's screams and moans turned out to be specific aphrodisiac for ex-villainess. Kim opened her eyes slightly and noticed the aura of green plasma around her and Shego. She smiled and ceased kissing her lover. She turned her around and bit Shego's neck. Said woman moaned a bit. Kim started to make her way down Shego's throat, through collarbone and stopped at lustful, full breasts. Shego moaned and arched back. Kim went a little bit lower. She kissed Shego's stomach. Suddenly Shego's plasma extinguished.

"Kimmie, stop." Shego whispered quickly. Her breath was quick and shallow. Kim looked up.

"Shego? Are you okay?" Kim asked in terrified tone. Shego did not reply. She was staring at the ceiling with absent minded stare. Kim looked down at the spot she was kissing before. It was a small scar spot left by yesterday's bullet. Kim looked up into Shego's eyes. "Shego, talk to me." Kim pled but there was no response. She barely noticed that the same spot on her body tickled her. Slowly but steadily Shego's breathing started to slow down. Kim kept looking into her lover's eyes. Shego started to blink. She was slowly returning to her normal self.

"Kimmie…" Shego whispered after a while. "The bullets… what were they like?" She managed to whisper up. Kim did not know what she meant, but she just hopped off the bed and searched through her GJ uniform. She fetched out one of the bullets. Shego managed to sit up on the bed. She put the pillow behind her back. Kim returned to bed while she put in her shirt. Shego closed her bathrobe. Kim gave the bullet to Shego. "FUCK!" Shego yelled and dropped the bullet on the bed. Smell of burned skin filled up the room.

"Shego!" Kim exclaimed and grabbed Shego's hand. Just as it started to heal itself Kim could have noticed the inscriptions from the bullet burned on Shego's palm. "What the hell?"

"Can you show me this bullet?" Shego asked and Kim took the bullet again and held it in front of Shego. Said woman looked at the cartridge for a longer moment. "Take a small knife and take off that letter." She asked as she pointed out one of the symbols. Kim did as asked. When she was done Shego took the bullet out of her lover's hand. It did not burn her this time.

"Em… Shego? Would you like to tell me what's going on?" Kim asked in worried tone. Shego slouched forward a bit and looked at the bullet.

"We're in serious trouble, Kimmie. That is… I am." Shego said quietly. She looked at the clock on the night stand. She got up and put some clothes on. "You better go to your parents. I have to go and check something out." Shego almost ordered.

"Fine. Just be careful." Kim agreed and got out of the bed to get ready. She just hoped that agreeing did not sound too suspicious.

Shego waited in the living room until Kim left the house. Although Shego did not know that Kim never made it to her parents' house. She took her car and exited Middleton. She took a highway past the old Drakken's lair. She had a feeling that if it started with Drakken it will end with Drakken as well. She stopped few miles away from the lair and stopped in front of a small house. She exited the car and took out her mission gear from the trunk. When she was ready she walked over to the front door and picked the lock. She walked in and noticed that the lights were on in the small room at the end of the hall. She was carefully sneaking in. She entered a small room. It looked like a regular office. There were shelves filled with scientific books. There were photos from Drew's childhood and college times. Kim recognized her father on few of those. Kim walked over to the desk and sat in front of it. She opened a drawer and noticed a small letter addressed to her. She considered it majorly weird, but decided to read it anyway.

_ Dear Ms. Possible_

_If you are reading this letter it means that I am probably dead by now and you have figured out the last piece of puzzle_ _in my plan. Maybe I did not take over the world, but the vengeance will yet be mine. Even if I will not have the satisfaction of seeing you die. Enjoy your last breath. We will meet soon – in hell._

_ Drew Drakken Lipsky_

Kim blinked few times and read the letter once again. As usual, Drakken did not make any sense, but she worried about a plan he mentioned in his letter. How on earth did he want to fulfill his plan if he was long dead? Suddenly Kim heard a ruckus behind her. She put the letter where she found it and turned around. Just as she did she noticed something rather odd. In the darkness outside the room Kim noticed two glowing plasma orbs.

"Shego? What are you doing here?" Kim asked. "I know I was supposed to go to my parents but I had to check something out." She added in apologetic tone. Shego exited the shadows and extinguished her plasma.

"That's okay." Shego said. Her voice was dry. Kim considered it weird but did not think any more about it. She thought that after what they have been through she had all right in the world to sound dry. "Did you find something?" She asked.

"Only Drakken's letter. It didn't make sense, as usual. How about you?" Kim asked.

"I found everything I needed to find." Shego said. Her face was decorated with strange smile. She walked over to Kim and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Why don't we go home, hmm?" Shego proposed.

"Yeah… It doesn't sound that bad." Kim agreed as she got up. They walked out of the house in silence. "Em… Shego? Where is your car?" Kim asked. Something was totally out of place.

"It's right where it should be." Shego said with venom in her voice. She squeezed her hand on Kim's shoulder. It made shorter female fall to her knees.

"Shego! What are you doing?" Kim exclaimed. She did not understand a thing.

"Doing was I was meant to do. Finally!" She growled with wild satisfaction in her voice. Kim looked into her eyes. They shone with psychotic madness. Shego lit her right hand and sent a small knockout charge into Kim's head. The redhead fell unconscious to the driveway. Shego picked her up from the ground and walked with her into the house.

When Kim opened her eyes she was tied to the wooden chair surrounded by a pitch-black darkness. She never thought that Shego can knock someone out like this. It was nothing pleasant. She felt her head spin. She felt sick. Thoughts were roaming across her mind. Why would Shego do something like that? Was she not happy with her? Or maybe someone brainwashed her? Maybe those bullets did that? Kim could not figure it out. It was all too weird. As her mind was creating more and more questions the door has opened. Shego entered the room and turned on a small lamp in the corner of the room. Kim's sight was blurred but she could have noticed that the cell was completely empty.

"Good evening, Kimberley." Shego said in the same dull voice.

"Shego, what's your problem? Why are doing this?" Kim asked. Shego kneeled in front of her lover and squeezed her chin.

"Because I was dreaming about this moment as long as I remember, Kimmie." Shego said and squeezed her chin even more. "And I will enjoy every bit of it." She added and powerfully slapped Kim's face. "What? Aren't you enjoying this?" Shego asked and slapped Kim once again. "Don't disappoint me, Kimmie." She added and this time she slapped Kim so hard she fell with a chair to the floor.

"Why are you doing this?!" Kim yelled with tears in her eyes. "I thought you loved me!" She added. Shego walked over to Kim and lifted her up with a chair.

"I will love this!" Shego exclaimed, ignited her right hand and punched Kim on the face with all she had. Kim was sent flying to the wall of the cell. Chair was broken to pieces and Kim fell on the floor. She was hardly conscious but she still managed to get up. She wanted to say something but Shego was already pinning her to the wall. She was holding her throat with ignited hand. Kim did not feel burn on her throat but something hurt her in her hand. She looked at her palm. The necklace in her palm was nagging her. She looked into Shego's eyes. They were filled with hatred. Only hatred. There was no love. These were not the eyes Kim knew for so many years. Kim's eyes started to water again. What could have changed Shego so drastically in the matter of hours? "Oh, don't cry." Shego growled. "I didn't give a reason to do so. At least not yet." She added, smiled evilly and threw Kim to the other side of the room. She was above the redhead within blink of an eye. She started kicking Kim's face. In the matter of minutes Kim looked like a bloody pulp.

"Why?" Kim finally chocked out. Her face was sore. Shego kneeled next to her and grabber her arm.

"I already told you. But I forgot that you aren't that smart after all." She added and broke Kim's arm in half. Kim's screams filled the cell. Shego ignited her hands again and started to scratch Kim's body. Kim could not fight Shego anymore. She just wanted to die. If Shego never loved her than definitely there was no reason for her to live. Soon Kim started to lose consciousness as the blood was oozing away from her body. Shego lifted Kim's left hand. "Ahh… what do we have here. You won't cry if I will retrieve that little pendant." She said and extended one of her talons. She cut through her palm and was about to take out the pendant. "What the hell? I need it! Give that to me!" Shego yelled and tried even harder, but the pendant did not want to exit Kim's hand. Kim just smiled. At least this tiny piece of jewelry was the proof that their love was once real. Shego lost her patience. She lifted Kim up and pinned to the wall by her throat. "Give me that pendant!" Shego growled. She lit her hands again and was about to strike when she heard the sounds of footsteps above her head. "What the…" Before she could have done something the doors to the cell were flung open, destroyed by green plasma.

"Get the fuck away from my wife, you bitch!" Both Kim and Shego turned their sight to the newcomer. Kim blinked few times and noticed that a person looked exactly like Shego. The woman entered the cell and fired up plasma as powerfully as she could. Shego let go of Kim's throat and was sent to the wall opposite the door. Kim slid down to the floor. She noticed something rather odd. There were two Shego's. One was trying to kill her and the other saved her and called her "wife". Could it be? Kim was barely managing to stay conscious. But she managed to notice that the Shego, who apparently loved her, was turning that evil ersatz of Shego into a crisp. Kim blinked. When she opened her eyes once again she was hugged. She looked up and noticed Shego's green eyes. She flinched in fear. "Hey, hey… it's okay Kimmie. I got you." Kim heard concerned voice. She took a closer look and noticed love in those green orbs. That was her Shego. One and only. But who was that usurper?

"Did you mean it?" Kim whispered in trembling voice.

"What exactly?" Shego asked.

"Wife?" Kim explained in one word. Shego smiled shyly.

"Yeah… will you marry me?" Shego asked hesitantly with a small smile.

"On one condition." Kim found some strength to say.

"Shoot."

"Take me out of this place." Kim managed to whisper. Shego just smiled and without any other word picked her up and took her to the car. Shego placed Kim in the back seat and drove away from Drew's home. She was thinking where to take Kim. She was badly hurt. Hospital was not the best option. GJ would be even worse. Betty would kick Shego's ass if she would speak with Kim. _Shego kicked my ass, but then she saved my ass. I swear I wasn't drinking,_ Shego thought and chuckled a bit. She looked at the back seat. Kim was sleeping. Shego made a decision.

_Knock, knock._

James Possible opened the door of his house. It was the middle of the night. He did not expect any body at this hour. He definitely did not expect Shego in the middle of the night with his daughter in her arms. Unconscious daughter beat up to the bloody pulp.

"Honey!" James yelled across the house and sent a deadly glare at Shego. Ann ran down the stairs and covered her mouth when she noticed her daughter in Shego's arms.

"Take her to the kitchen." She ordered and Shego almost ran to the other room leaving traces of blood across the house. James looked at Ann. "Later. Now we have to help Kimmie." She told James and he already knew that he has to leave them. Ann entered the kitchen. "How is that possible that yesterday I had to operate you and today you bring my daughter in this state?"

"Anything's possible…"

"Don't you even…" Ann said raising her finger in mother-like manner.

"Just make sure she'll be fine." Shego interrupted. Ann looked at her daughter and shook her head. "She's terribly beat up." She noticed and lifted up the shreds of her shirt. "She should not be alive anymore. As far as I know medicine, whatever is going on here it's beyond any medical studies I've been through." Ann said. "But Betty informed me about something. I have an idea." Ann said and looked at Shego.

"What do you mean?" Said woman did not understand a thing.

"Just do as I say." Ann asked. "Ignite your hand." She ordered and Shego did as asked. "Now… place it on Kim's injured hand." Shego did so.

The plasma danced around their hands. In the matter of seconds Kim's hand started to absorb Shego's plasma. Her wounds slowly started to heal. Kim winced and moaned in pain. Her face was slowly healing. Nose cracked and returned to its place. Kim's arm was next in line. Moans turned into screams. Ann noticed that as Kim absorbed Shego's plasma said woman was getting weaker. She brought a chair. Shego has noticed that Kim was healing thanks to her so she charged up her plasma. Kim's guts were healing. The cuts were closing up. When Ann returned with chair Kim was almost healed up. Shego was a little bit dizzy, but she charged up a little bit more. She placed her other hand on a table to maintain standing position. At the end Kim's hand healed. Shego did not even notice when Kim's screams ceased and she grabbed Shego's hand. Said woman fell back to the chair Ann prepared. She was breathing heavily and sweated.

"Calm down…" Ann whispered to her ear. Shego never let go of Kim's hand. Redhead looked at Shego, smiled faintly and squeezed her hand a little bit more. "Now… I give you five minutes to rest a bit. I'm going to get James and we expect you to tell us what happened." Ann said in firm voice. Both Kim and Shego just nodded. In less than an hour all four of them were sitting in the living room, drinking coffee. Kim told her parents about the effect bullet had on Shego.

"So I decided to snoop around only place I haven't searched yet. So I went to Drew's house. And that's where I met Shego." James glared at Shego. Ex-villainess gulped. "But she knocked me out. When I woke up I was in a cell. She started to punch me and burn…"

"Okay, stop!" Shego interrupted her. James' stare became unbearable. "I don't want to die yet, so let start with my part of the story, okay?"

"Yeah… I don't know it, so go on." Kim agreed.

"I wanted to take a look as well, but not through Drew's house but his secret lair. The one that actually was secret lair. I went to the basement and I found something I hoped to never find. There were containers filled with formalin and dead bodies. My dead bodies. Apparently Drakken did not respect the 'no cloning' policy I had in our contract. Anyway… he tried over and over again. The main cloning machine was plugged to Hench's attitudinator. Apparently Drew figured out that just cloning me would do no good. So he decided to get all evilness from me. This was not good. So from his noted I figured out that he gave all the cloning up. But the last one he did was actually perfect copy of me. Except for the tiny detail." Shego kept on talking with weak voice.

"She was evil." Kim interrupted to let Shego get a breath.

"Yeah… I went through Drew's notes. He implanted his plans of revenge in clone's head. Who's better to kill me if not me myself? If that makes any sense. That's why Killigan came up with a plan of using Ron. That's why he had those bullets in his gun. Come on. If someone could come up with a smart plan it had to be me. None of those retards could…"

"Stop bragging." Kim interrupted.

"Em… sorry. When I understood everything I started to feel something rather odd. I felt fain in my neck, arm, face… I figured that something was wrong. So I decided to go to Drew's house and that's where I found Kim." Shego finally came to the end of her story.

"Wait… I don't understand something." James said. "Why did you feel that pain?" He asked.

"As far as I know… we know, there is some sort of weir connections between us. It grew stronger since Kim saved my life." Shego explained.

"And talking of connections. I have to know." Kim said. "Was I born dead?" She asked. Ann and James shared a look.

"You didn't have to know. We didn't want to scare you." Ann said.

"But then you came back to life. It's okay, Honey." James said.

"Yeah… because of the meteor that changed Shego." Kim said.

"Wait, what?" Shego asked. "When were you born?"

"Fifteenth of August." Kim replied and Shego's eyes widened in shock.

"That's a coincidence." Ex-villainess managed to choke out.

"I don't think so." Kim said with a small smile. "Anyway… whatever this magic is that is connecting us we just have to accept it. There is no way in understanding magic. It has its own laws." Kim added.

"Well… I guess I know everything." James said. "We should go back to sleep. You can stay here tonight. We have a family barbeque tomorrow. If you didn't forget about it." He added. Kim looked at Shego. They totally forgot about it.

"And don't forget to call Ron, Kimmie." Ann said. "He's returning home in few hours."

"Maybe some other time, Mom. Tomorrow will be very interesting day." Kim said.

"Why so?" both Ann and James asked.

"We have something to announce." Kim said with a small smile as she grabbed Shego's hand. James and Ann shared another look. "We're getting married."

"Really?" Shego asked in awe.

"Really." Kim stated.

"Hell yeah!" Shego exclaimed, jumped of the couch and lifted Kim in the air.

"We'll leave you two. Goodnight." Ann said and took James upstairs but Kim and Shego did not even notice them leave.

"So… you sure you want to do that?" Shego asked just to be certain.

"Oh, yeah. I'm sure. Just make sure that no one will ever clone you." Kim asked.

"That depends." Shego said when she put Kim back to the floor.

"On what?" Kim asked.

"Whether you would like to have kids with me." She said with wicked smile and took something out of her pocked. She kneeled and grabbed Kim's left hand. "I just want to do it the right way." Shego explained. "Kimberly Ann Possible, will you do me the honor and marry me?" Shego asked.

"Of course I will…" Shego placed the ring on Kim's finger and stood up. "Shehariah Go." She added and kissed Shego.

"I just can't wait to see the look on Betty's face." Shego said with smile.

"Oh, you are still evil." Kim laughed.

"That's the way you love me." Shego mocked her fiancée."

"More than you can imagine."

"I can imagine a lot…" Shego argued.

"I will accept that challenge." Kim said and kissed Shego. Whatever happened to them and however it all started they were more than happy it led them to this point in their lives. They were meant to be since the very first day of their lives. And until the very last day of their life.

The End

_A/N: _

_And they lived happily ever after... Finally. Sorry that it's so mushy but I could not figure out anything better. If I forgot to clear something out please point that out and I will upload it as fast as I can. BTW. Once again I was too lazy to proofread it so please be understanding ;) Please review and criticize. _

_Respectfully_

_Sova_


End file.
